<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rough around the edges by sixnumbers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882236">rough around the edges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers'>sixnumbers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Protagonist, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Gun Violence, black female protagonist, spanglish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imani...well, V, for now...is a down and out ex-Nomad, hanging by the skin of her nails. Teeth. Whatever. Scarred up and hoping to leave a long string of bad luck, she's eager to get on with a new life.</p><p>Jackie Welles becomes her new best friend. How? She's still trying to figure out.</p><p>(rejected tags: mean and surly, *beyonce voice* texas, longing glances, flirting but not flirting but it's definitely flirting, tol and slightly less tol, 'i want you but i don't wanna let you know'.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/Jackie Welles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We All Gotta Start Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh man posting on the same day</p><p>This is an on-going work that will eventually be V/Jackie but like...gimme a minute...I like my OC too much.</p><p>not sure what to warn besides this might be disjointed as all fuck, and doesn't follow canon as closely as most would like. </p><p>for futher reference, Snake Nation is a little more nefarious in my timeline, so ymmv</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imani looked in the mirror. Damn, she looked exhausted. She couldn’t remember the last time she got a real night of sleep, or even a decent meal. Her umber skin was getting sallow, luckily too dark to show her eye bags, but she could feel them. The ocular implant was still taking some adjusting to, especially since she had just adjusted to losing her eye. Better than the eyepatch. The pure blackness with the barely visible red light could be unsettling. She thought it added to her appeal.</p><p>The clipped portions of her hair were growing out, just long enough to cover her scalp again. The single patch of long, braided hair in the center front of her head needed a touch up. Her jacket was torn, patched to high hell from too many firefights, jeans were dusty. At least the shirt was new...ish. And her wounded shoulder was acting up again. </p><p>Looking at her jacket again, she realized she still had on her Bakkers patch. She tore it off and tossed it aside. They weren’t even a thing anymore. And fuck Snake Nation for it.</p><p>“It’s your electric coupling module,” the mechanic called over to her.</p><p>Imani turned around, frustrated. “You said it wasn’t serious when I came in.”</p><p>“Guess I was wrong,” he shrugged, looking unconcerned “Can always look for another shop where they won’t ask a lone nomad why he’s hugging the border.”</p><p>Imani narrowed her eyes. The guy didn’t seem to take kindly to that, somewhat shaken up by it. Her usual death stares must be slightly more potent now.</p><p>“Whatever,” she huffed. “I’ll fix it myself at this rate. Step aside.”</p><p>She pushed the mechanic away, taking a close look under the hood. Imani had to work on this thing every week, it seems. A new parts issue would always crop up with the poor thing. But...it was still her baby for now. One last ask from the old girl, and she would have to see the scrap heap. It hurt to think about. She rewired a few things, though she could feel the mechanic damn near breathing over her shoulder.</p><p>“Hotwiring?”, he scoffed. “The compressor will run on and on. Could seize up.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t have much of a choice with what you’re running, do I?”</p><p>The mechanic shut up.</p><p>Satisfied with her handiwork, Imani got back in her heap of a car to try and start it. She pressed the ignition and...nothing.</p><p>“It’s like I told you--”</p><p>She didn’t want to give this guy the satisfaction. Another try with the keys, and nothing. Shit.</p><p>“Anyway, I--”</p><p>One last try. Imani pushed the pedal a little more, and finally, the car revved back to life.</p><p>“Thanks, old girl,” she whispered to the dashboard.</p><p>“That’s not a permanent fix,” the mechanic huffed, slamming down the hood of the car.</p><p>“Don’t need it to be permanent,” she added, smirking involuntarily. </p><p>Out of the corner of her fake eye, Imani could see a pair of legs from behind the garage door. The pair of legs’s arms pushed up the door, walking right in like he owned the place.</p><p>This must have been the sheriff that she got warned about. </p><p>The sheriff and the mechanic had a back and forth, something she didn’t care about at all. He sauntered up to her like he owned the town.</p><p>“Don’tcha think you owe the sheriff a word when you pay his town a visit? To tell ‘em what’s brought ya here, maybe even over a cup of coffee?” He smirked at her in a way that she definitely wasn’t fond of.</p><p>“Must have misplaced your number.” He was ruining her first victory in a long while. “I’m just trying to find a friend of mine and get out of your lovely little town," she said, dripping with venom.</p><p>“Nomads don’t got friends that ain’t in their clan. Lawless scum that can’t even settle things between themselves."</p><p>She gritted her teeth. "I don't tell you how to live your life. Anyway, I’ve got somewhere to be. Don’t worry, I won’t be back.”</p><p>The sheriff looked at her, pissed as all hell, but Imani didn’t care. She closed the door on her car to drive off. The guy shouted something else but she had a business meeting, and she was running very late...last thing she needed was getting blasted by some crusty country cop. She zoomed out of there as quick as her car could take her. She needed the radio tower before she could get anywhere. Maybe Willie could help figure out where her guy was.</p><p>She had no idea who ‘Jackie Welles’ was, and it sounded like the fakest name to ever be faked. Not that she wasn’t used to that, all the wannabe corpo smugglers and gangsters used fakes sometimes. But this Jackie dude was turning out to be more of a ghost than most.</p><p>The tower looked well used, and she kicked in the unresponsive door to the gate. There should be a guard here, but the place looked underused by electricians and overused by horny teenagers. She headed up the stairs, spotting old take out boxes and condoms along the way as she chuckled to herself.</p><p>The main breaker was up a ladder, which didn’t exactly calm her concerns. She wasn’t afraid of heights, but ladders are magnets for slipping and falling. She should know that well, given how she had a concussion last year from falling off one. Guess that’s what she got trying to climb to the RV’s roof.</p><p>Imani shook her head. “Get over it,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>She finally cleared the ladder, sighing in relief. The breaker box was easy to spot, and she ended up pulling off the breaker box lid.</p><p>“Whoops,” Imani said with a shrug, tossing the lid aside. Wasn’t her fault the hinges were bad. She fed her own radio into a signal. Finally, back at full bars.</p><p>“Hey! Willie? Anyone there?”</p><p>“Come in, come in? Ah, raised you, finally.”</p><p>Imani smirked. “Willie McCoy. It’s damn good to hear your voice again.”</p><p>“Hey, Mani. Really wish I could say the same.”</p><p>Imani frowned. “I guess this is due to leaving the clan, huh?”</p><p>“Should have joined up with the Snake Nation like the rest of them.”</p><p>“Snake Nation can eat me," she spat. "Better off dead than lined up with those gonks. They say one thing and do another." Imani sighed and shook her head. “Look, Willie, I need your help. The last time for a last time from me. Promise.”</p><p>Willie groaned. “Alright, alright. I’ll do it, but you can’t call again.”</p><p>“Deal,” she said with a smile on her voice. “Can you check any messages for me? Should be from Jackie Welles. I’m working with him on a payload.”</p><p>Willie went silent for a few moments. “Hm. Funnily enough, he did leave a message. He’s waiting for you on a farm. I’ll send you the geodata.”</p><p>Well, that’s at least one thing going right in her day. How polite of Mr. Welles.</p><p>“Thank you, Willie. Be safe out there.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You too.”</p><p>The line went dead, and she unhooked the radio from the tower's wires. Suddenly, she felt hollow. Her whole life had imploded in less than a week. Well, technically longer than that, if she counts her and Luisa’s break up last year, the concussion two weeks after, getting cut through the shoulder six months back, then her failed relationship with Hakim only a few days before her clan dissolving to be a part of Snake Nation for ‘unity’s sake’. Unity with a bunch of assholes, headed by a king asshole who gave her the creeps. Her parents had died years ago when she was 14...the Bakkers were all she knew. Luisa, Gretchen, Pat, Hakim, Tim and Tom, Kelly, Duke, everyone else and the kids...and now she didn’t even have that.</p><p>Couldn't dwell about it here, she thought. As quickly as she got in, she bounded back down the ladder and down the steps. Imani hated being late, especially for time sensitive moves like this. Last thing she needed, but things got out of hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Between Two (or more, lost count) Cacti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackie needs to stop looking at her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have most of this finished but I'm just uploading it in bits and pieces for now.</p><p>They finally meet! Imani doesn't like being looked at!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The abandoned farm was truly a relic. The trailer had no door, no wheels, and cacti reclaimed the area around it. Out of her car, she dusted herself off out of habit. Usually, the windows were open and she was blasting something on her radio. Then that busted, and she’s had to deal with silent drives for two days.</p><p>She bounded up the short steps easily, entering the run down trailer and turned to where she heard movement. This was her guy?</p><p>He seemed confident, cocky, and like he could back up every iota of it. His gun was lazily held in his hand, trigger discipline was good. Carefully groomed and poorly dressed, tall and built like a brick house. </p><p>Her type of guy to a T.</p><p>“I was worried I’d have to turn to farming,” the man said with a smirk. “Sure hope you’re here for me.”</p><p>“I am. Are you--”</p><p>“Name’s Jackie Welles.”</p><p>“I’m V. Good to meet ya,” Imani said. She almost forgot it was code name time.</p><p>"You might take that back later."</p><p>Imani shrugged. "Fair. Anyway, you have cargo that needs to be moved?"</p><p>“Yeah, but first--,” Jackie said with a sigh, “where I’m from, you share a bit about yourself before you talk biz, eh? It’s kinda like a custom. Or just good manners."</p><p>“Ah. Didn't mean to sound short with ya. Seems you’re a man of principle.”</p><p>Jackie chuckled, leaning forward with his gun still in his hand. Realizing he may not be the joking type, she instinctively tensed. </p><p>He noticed. "You need a backbone, chica. Least you’ll have that left when they take everything else away.”</p><p>“It’s been an off day," she answered with a shrug, while Jackie looked her over. He was hard to read. Was he unimpressed? Bored? She wasn’t new to any of this, but being here without the rest of the Bakkers was not putting her at ease. “Uh, I guess you can start, then," she finally blurted out. "For the personal thing.”</p><p>Jackie smiled. Good, less likely to get shot. No one would be saving her ass if she did, now.</p><p>“NC native, right here. Got Heywood in my blood.”</p><p>“Never been to NC, so that don’t mean much to me.”</p><p>“Ah, I got it.” Another smile. “So, imagine a place where everyone’s like your bro or sis or...a distant cousin, at least.”</p><p>Imani chuckled. “I got you. Y’all don’t get along all the time, but you’re family, and that’s the most important part.”</p><p>“Exactly. You’ve got it. That’s Heywood. That, and everyone’s packing iron.”</p><p>“We don’t seem too different...It’s a little like that where I’m from.”</p><p>Jackie smiled again. “You’ve got an accent, a little bit. Texas?”</p><p>Imani smiled at the mention, nodding. She hadn’t been there in a long while, but that used to be home. </p><p>Jackie smiled again. “You and me, we’re gonna get along just fine.” </p><p>Imani was feeling a little less unsettled with him. Still wary, but less worried.</p><p>He then kicked the box under his feet toward her. “The cargo.”</p><p>Imani looked at the box quizzically, crouching down to look at it closer. With all the bugs on the floor, the last things she wanted was a seat. “What’s inside?”</p><p>“You sleep better the less you know.” He was still watching her, now clearly sizing her up. She hadn't felt quite so watched in a while. “Got no idea myself, and that’s a good thing.”</p><p>"You don’t know what we’re smugglin’?” She gestured at the crate without touching it. “Looks like stolen corpo shit to me.”</p><p>“Stolen? Nah. Some gonk lost the crate, some other gonk found it, passed it on. Now we’ve got it. Y’know, butterfly effect or whatever.”</p><p>Imani didn’t think that was the right term, but she mentally shrugged it off. “And no one should be snoopin’ around for this?”</p><p>“Ain’t no problem if they look. Only a problem if they find it before it crosses the border, no?”</p><p>Imani stood back up, straightening out her shirt and jacket. “Yeah, good point.”</p><p>“I make a lot of those,” he added again, standing up and stretching. “We gonna get goin’?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s load it up.”</p><p>“You got it.” Jackie lifted the box with ease into his arms, and started toward the open door. “Hey, I started thinking you’d leave me high and dry.”</p><p>“Sorry--I got held up,” Imani sighed, walking out the door behind Jackie. “Car trouble. But hey, you’re also a hard man to find.”</p><p>“I decided to lay low,” Jackie responded, opening the trunk and putting the box in it. “That sheriff...he seems like one grouchy motherfucker.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong. Had my own run in earlier."</p><p>“Oh, yeah?”</p><p>Imani took a deep breath and shook her head. “Fuck him and whatever ugly ass horse he felt like ridin’ in on. Damn cops.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Jackie said with a chuckle, getting in the passenger seat. “Keep that down at the gate later, though.”</p><p>“I’ll be on my best behavior.”</p><p>Imani hopped in the car after Jackie, starting it up and heading down the road to the Night City customs gates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Gates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani really needs Jackie to relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Closer to canon than most things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She always forgot she was a lead foot until other people drove with her. Jackie looked uneasy, holding a suspiciously hard grip on the door grips. It’s not like anyone had posted speed limits out here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani needed to break the odd silence. “You’ve got the shipping manifest, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course I do! What, the Fixer didn’t give you the job deets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...he did…I was just making sure you had it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, friend,” Jackie said, and it sounded like he wasn’t finished. “We’re both professionals here, ain’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sure are,” Imani said flatly, eyes on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’ve moved contraband before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have, actually. Why?” This guy could punch a bear, and he was shaky about a border crossing. “You nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Hah...</span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>…well. Maybe a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That felt familiar to her. “Is Spanish your native language?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, perking up. “You got a chip in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just know other Spanish speakers.” He didn’t need to know who tried to teach her as best as she could. “All organic, but I’m not fluent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, look at you. We’re becoming fast friends, aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You barely know anything about me,” Imani said deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can work on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani’s mouth twitched into a brief smile. It was nice to get a little kindness from a stranger. It wasn’t typical amongst non-Nomads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were coming up on the gates now, barricades and trash all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Border crossing up ahead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani shook her head. “It’s all routine. They’ll scan us and check our papers. Shouldn’t be a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie sighed heavily. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do the talking, big guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ all day, but I can’t call you ‘big guy’?” Imani rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie smirked again. He kept doing that.  “Alright, alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had finally gotten up to the gate, where the guard instructed them to bring the car into the inspection area. Imani took a deep breath, then looked over at Jackie. He still looked nervous as all fuck. That wasn’t conductive to getting out of anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Imani said flatly, turning her eyes forward again. “Take some deep breaths. We’ll get through this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bein’ optimistic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking you’ll get shot </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>get you shot. You actin’ all shaky won’t help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled the car forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remain in your vehicle. The security check will begin shortly”, the speaker blared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a real bad feeling about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani wasn’t crazy about any of this, either. But she had to do something about him. What did Gretchen say? Match someone’s breathing to calm them down. “Hey. Breathe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned slightly to make eye contact, taking a deep breath in. Jackie took one with her, watching her with some confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe in...breathe out. One more time.” Jackie breathed along with her. “Great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie looked at her skeptically. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and shrugged. “You’re calmer now, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Hand me the manifest, big guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie handed the black document over, and Imani read it over. LOA. This shouldn’t be too hard, then. Hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s an LOA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wanted to question her smuggling credentials?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lost on Arrival,” she reassured. “Means the cargo was flagged as ‘to be lost’ as soon as it crossed the border.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie grimaced. “Ohh, so they </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re smuggling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they’re about to find out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jackie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m rubbing off on you already,” he said, and she could tell he was smiling even without looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The overhead speaker blared before she could quip back. “The owner of the vehicle in the inspection area will report for further questioning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Here we fuckin’ go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chingada madre</span>
  </em>
  <span>...what now?”, Jackie asked. He was getting uneasy again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all in line with procedures,” Imani answered. It wasn’t typical, but she’d done it before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani turned to Jackie, hoping she looked as serious as she felt. “If we want the customs officer to pretend he didn’t see shit, we need an incentive. Do you have the credit chip?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...yeah. Forgot about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie fished the chip out of his jacket, and Imani snatched the chip out of Jackie’s hands</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right.” Imani said sharply. “I’ll be back, anyway. Don’t fuck up my car while I’m out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Claro que sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, trying to be lighthearted. “I’ll keep the engine running, in case this turns sideways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Works for me,” and Imani headed to the office doors</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guns Blazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a shootout at the protein farm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm not great at anatomy so forgive me for Imani not taking the wound as serious as most.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What happened in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie was in the driver’s seat, but that worked fine for her. After the officer looked at her funny, Imani was less than hyped to keep driving. She felt like she could break her teeth with how hard she was gritting them together, jaw clenched before she took a deep, angry breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you in a minute,” Imani said, teeth still clenched. “Right now, we need to get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> outta here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” Jackie responded, speaking softly in comparison to the tone she had adjusted to. The gates lowered, and Jackie carefully drove over the lowered barricades and past the gate exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t get far before Jackie spoke up. “You wanna tell me what happened? I can hear your heart like a jackhammer over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani didn’t attempt to make eye contact with Jackie. He was right, this was all wrong. “I suddenly got a very bad feeling about this whole fuckin’ thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...that happen to you a lot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie had a white-knuckle grip on the wheel. He was tensing back up, but Imani knew he had every right to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rarely. But something about that guy in the office--I dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we should be expecting--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just drive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Imani said in a surprisingly small voice. “Whatever happens, we take it head on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘We’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither of us have gotten paid yet. So, yeah, this isn’t over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright--shit. Looks like we got company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit. Two black SUVs pulled up out of the shadows in front of Night City, blocking the way forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop your vehicle immediately!”, shouted one of the agents through the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta floor it outta here,” Imani yelled, turning to Jackie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it,” Jackie reassured, taking a hard left off-road and revving into the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are transporting contraband that is company property!” The speakers were getting closer. “I repeat, stop your vehicle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck all of this. Every inch of it. The border guard probably flagged her as an idiot. She didn’t have the Bakkers behind her, and none of her patches showed affiliation. It would have gone better if she had her clan with her or had even crossed the damn border before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No time to think about the ‘what if’s. Bullets started flying, and Jackie ducked as much as he could in the small car. Imani ducked down, calmer than she expected. She needed to help get both of them out of this alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani pulled one of the spare long magazines from her jacket, and pulled the .40mm from under the passenger seat. Like a reflex, she loaded and cocked her gun. The 9mm on her leg wouldn’t cut it for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had that the whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be too armed on the road.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie shook his head. “You shoot, I’ll keep ‘em off us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani leaned out the window, ready to take aim. The agents were gaining on them already. It was harder to see in the dark, especially with the bright ass LEDs on the headlights of the agents. Her ocular implant adjusted for the varying light, giving a clearer picture of who was shooting. Thank fuck she got that installed, and she zoomed in on the shooters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shot at the car behind them, ducking down far enough that the car next to them didn’t get a good sight on her. Jackie was doing his best keeping them off a direct shooting path, and the road wasn’t wide enough to overtake them. Finally, she dropped the agent, their body flinging back with a nasty crunch of metal and flesh. The driver stopped after a few shots broke through the ‘bulletproof’ window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani finally sat up higher and shot heavily at the car to her right, hearing bullets whiz right by her. One connected, tearing up part of her jacket and her arm. Another clipped the hood nearby her elbow,. Three shots, and the trigger man in the back fell down. She aimed for the driver next, and they swerved off into the next building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani took the break to reload with the other magazine she had, then right to busting back to keep the farther back cars at bay. She couldn’t tell what connected and what didn’t. One car finally swerved, tire going flat, while the other stopped abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“V, watch it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani felt a strong hand around her thigh, pulling her back in the car before they came through a narrow alley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden jolt of running over boxes shook her out of her bullet haze. Imani realized how strong--and quick--Jackie had to be to get her back in. The shock to her system from being shot was sudden. The pain was searing, and disorienting, making her drop her gun on her lap. She covered the wounds poorly with her hand, just to stop the stinging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mierda,</span>
  </em>
  <span> close call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani was still conscious, but could feel the bleeding, her heart racing. It was running down her sleeve. She shook her head, trying to get her bearings. “Thanks, Jackie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We lost ‘em now…Jesus. Not sure my nerves can handle this.” Jackie turned to her for a moment, and noticed Imani was clutching her arm. “Shit. You alright, V?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been worse,” Imani said through clenched teeth. “Keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie frowned, but did as asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imani fished through her glove box for the alcohol wipes and gauze she usually carried. She cleaned her hands and her arm hastily, before putting a gauze patch on the graze across her forearm. The graze went deeper than she thought, and she shoved the gauze in a little deeper. It was just through the first layers of skin, luckily. The pain was blinding, but she would have to get through it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Manny.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're really going to name an extinct animal that?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They came across an empty little village, which would do well enough to regain their bearings.</p><p>“Looks deserted. Gonna stop here, need to sort a few things out before we go on. You sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Imani just nodded, pressing her tongue to her mouth and clenching her teeth. She had been shot before, a few times, it was a big deal but also--not.  She could have lost her arm, but by pure fate, the wound wasn’t deep enough to hit muscle. She still had feeling in most of her hand. The bullet did do a number on her jacket, the sleeve torn in two. </p><p>Even though he expressed concern, she could tell Jackie was pissed, but just hiding it. He abruptly pulled into an open garage, but drove too quickly to stop before hitting the wall. Jackie parked and got out in a huff, laying into several Spanish expletives, closing the garage door just as angrily. It was a little hard for her to understand with the gunshots still ringing in her head. </p><p>She opened the passenger door and slid out, feeling every inch of her skin prickle like she had been fried. She stood up carefully, trying not to irritate the still-open wound.</p><p>Jackie turned to her as soon as she turned around. “They almost tagged our asses! That what you call smugglin’? <em> Fingado </em>...it was supposed to go smooth! No problems.”</p><p>“If you think this is my fault, at least have the <em> damn nerve </em> to say it,” Imani spat back. She just got shot protecting the shit, and he wants to act like she’s the bad guy? She swallowed hard, sighing with her teeth still clenched.</p><p>“I don’t know yet,” Jackie said, eyeing her up in an entirely unfriendly way. “Is it?”</p><p>Imani grunted in annoyance. She wanted to yell and kick too, but it wouldn’t do her much good. Especially wounded. She could be dead here for God knows how long if she didn’t play her cards right. She just wanted to finish this. “Border security must have tipped them off.”</p><p>“What’s the deal with these borderlies flippin’ us the finger as they fuckin’ please?! With no consequences!”</p><p>“Dude probably assumed we didn’t have a clan. He was right this time.”</p><p>Jackie huffed. “<em> Pendejamente ridiculo </em>...what now?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same question,” she said with a scowl. She took another breath, feeling somewhat better. “Are you gonna stay mad at me? Or are we gonna cash out?”</p><p>Jackie flipped to being suddenly standoffish. “Yeah...about that. I ain’t gonna lie...I’m a bit light. I can’t pay you now. I’ll have something for you once I collect my scrap for this corpo crap we’re carryin’.”</p><p>Now she was pissed, and she couldn’t bury it. “And you thought I’d wait around for eddies to <em> mysteriously </em> appear for me?” </p><p>“Actually,” he said, “I wasn’t gonna pay you at all. Was just gonna bust ass and disappear as soon as we crossed over.”</p><p>“I appreciate the honesty, but fuck you, too.” She was about to pick up a wrench and beat him within an inch of his life. Hot or not.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he finally said with some mirth. “Y’know...” Jackie laughed. An actual laugh, not a huff or one with a smirk. A full chest laugh, one where it sounded like he was about to cough right after. “You’re alright, V.”</p><p>Imani looked at him in complete confusion. “Alright? You were just about to tear me limb from limb...and we’re <em> friends </em>now?”</p><p>“Look...if it was just me haulin’ this, I would have been in lock up for hours. Maybe worse. Either way, I would have been up to my neck in hot water. You got a way with things...and with a gun, too.” Jackie shrugged. “What can I say? I wanna help you. Owe you for getting shot at saving our asses, anyway.”</p><p>Imani took a deep breath, sighing on exhale. “Alright. So, what’s next?”</p><p>“Now we take a peek inside.” Jackie popped the trunk of her car. “Open it.”</p><p>It was almost a terrifying prospect, taking another deep breath. The wounds weren’t so bad now, still stinging but blood likely clotting. She nearly died because of this box. Opening it was daunting.</p><p>As soon as she touched it, the Arasaka logo flashed on the screen. “For fuck’s sake. Arasaka’s on the crate.” She turned to Jackie, who looked equally surprised. “We stole from the big dogs.”</p><p>“Then maybe we’ll make some big money, too,” Jackie added with a smile.</p><p>Jackie opened the box properly, and inside sat...an iguana. She had only seen those in old photos. Damn, they really picked up something serious.</p><p>“<em> No mames </em>! A real iguana! A, uh, Lesser Antillean, I think.”</p><p>Imani looked over at Jackie with surprise. “Big iguana dude?”</p><p>“I watched a thing on TV about ‘em. Went extinct about thirty years ago. They’re from the Lesser Antilles. You’ve come a long way, my scaly friend.”</p><p>“Didn’t expect them to be so...large.”</p><p>Imani sat on the lip of the trunk and carefully petted the iguana. Did iguanas like to be pet? It seemed pretty neutral on the interaction. Better than being bit, she thought.</p><p>All of this over an animal. Imani wondered if the agents shooting at her even knew what they had, or if they were just blindly following orders. </p><p>She looked back over to Jackie. “Think we can make some money on this?”</p><p>“Sure. Think it’ll make us happy,” he said, still smiling. </p><p>“Us?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’ll go halfsies. Any decent fixer will find a loaded gonk interested in a rare gem like this.”</p><p>“Then I’m in.”</p><p>“We’ll make a nice profit,” Jackie said in reassurance. “Kind of a shame though. I always wanted a pet. Got the name Manny all thought out.”</p><p>“Manny?”</p><p>“You don’t like it?”</p><p>“I think this creature needs something a little more fantastic than Manny. That’s all.”</p><p>Jackie smiled again. “Hey, by the way. You got...uh, any plans for what you’ll be doing in Night City?”</p><p>Imani thought for a second, and realized she hadn’t planned that far ahead. </p><p>“Getting sealed up. Otherwise, I don’t.”</p><p>“Had a feelin’ you got a lotta time and nothin’ to spend it on.”</p><p>Imani suddenly felt very, very dense. Her plan was just to get the fuck outta the clan. What she was gonna do when she got to Night City wasn’t even in her view. She presumed someone might need a smuggler, or an insider for nomads, or even a bodyguard. She wasn’t a stranger to any of those roles. </p><p>“Not a planner, I take it,” Jackie quipped, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Well, NC ain’t a city that lets you get by without buddies. But, don’t you worry," he said confidently, straightening his posture. "Lemme help you find digs. You gotta live somewhere. It’s important to have people you can turn to. Y’know...like, uh...family.”</p><p>Imani looked up at Jackie in confusion, again. She turned to the iguana, making sure they were seeing what she was seeing, and then back to Jackie. “I don’t have a family anymore.”</p><p>“The more reason you need one. I can at least give you a leg up, eh?”</p><p>Imani was surprised. Strangers didn’t take kind to nomads, the sheriff was just one of many on her travels. Especially when she had nearly gotten them killed. “Then, thanks. I don’t get a lot of help.”</p><p>Jackie shook his head. “Hey, c’mon. It’s nothin’. We got chemistry, you and me. Be a cryin’ shame to waste it, partner.”</p><p>Imani looked up at Jackie skeptically. “We have...chemistry?”</p><p>Jackie smirked. A smirk that wasn't like his other smirks, that she had seen at least. “We work well together, yeah? We got each other out of that border shit, right?”</p><p>“Right, I guess so,” Imani said flatly again. </p><p>“Then why not do it again?”</p><p>The iguana crawled out of the box and into Imani’s lap. She petted it gently again, and it settled into the warmth of her legs. She couldn’t help but smile, looking at it’s odd, frilled face.</p><p>“Awww,” Jackie commented. “Cuddly little fucker.”</p><p>“Poor thing. Probably freezing, stuck in a box for God knows how long.” Imani shook her head, looking back up at Jackie “But you know what, Jackie? You ain’t bad either.”</p><p>“That’s high praise from you, it seems.”</p><p>Imani rolled her eyes. “Well, <em> partner </em>, let’s grab our reptilian friend and get the hell outta here.”</p><p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Jackie agreed. “I’ll drive.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nice Night (City) For A Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackie and Imani make nice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Night City was gigantic. She hadn’t been here, only ever saw photos and heard stories. The high gloss buildings and towers were astounding to look at. It was hard not to stare. Most of her days doing shady shit were just outside the borders, or in smaller towns. The smog made it hard to see sometimes, but at the right angle at night, it really shimmered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had fished out her bandages from her duffel bags, wrapping up the wound on her arm to keep the dust out. But she felt herself fading, dropping from the adrenaline rush and likely her little bit of blood loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view?” Jackie asked. When he wasn’t feeling like a ball of nerves, he was a good driver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot. Where are we goin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fixer just got back to the message I sent before we started driving. Let me know we got a buyer for our little iguana friend. We’re meeting up with the buyer first, then head to the fixer to get our cut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Imani said with a smile. “Then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d show you around NC, help you out, right? But we need to get those wounds looked at, first. I know a ripperdoc, he’ll take care of you. Name’s Viktor. But before all of that, though, I gotta see </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi mama</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I texted her when I got out the car earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get to meet your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said we were partners, partner. My mom’s my right hand lady. Kinda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be glad to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all she’s got left. My brothers...they’re all dead. She’s extra protective of me. You got siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandi and her had a falling out years back. “Used to. Long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine you got a lot of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could always be worse. Had my clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any patches on ya...what happened to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani went silent. “Y’know, forget I said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always so--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said with surprise in his voice. “Then I gotta ask. Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About as far as I can throw you. Which would be not much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie shook his head. “We helped each other out back there. I would have bailed and let you take the fall if I didn’t trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani smiled out of reflex. She really didn’t get how she ended up with a nice merc. “I trust you enough.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t make friends with everyone, V, trust me on that. I don’t give two fucks about you bein’ a nomad or whatever you think my issue is. You seem like you’ve had a rough--well, everything. I just want to make it easier for you. It won’t do us any good not being friendly now. And, to be honest, I much rather have you on my side than anyone else's.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna be on the wrong end of that 40.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani smiled, and then chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, now we’re getting somewhere,” Jackie said, smirking again. Imani was starting to warm up to it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Big 'n' Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gonna have to get used to it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She opened her eyes, and they were already here. Night City surrounded them entirely. She must have fallen asleep at some point. She felt groggy, and her wounds stung. When did she fall asleep?</p><p>She turned to the driver’s seat, and Jackie was busy on his phone. </p><p>“We’re here?”</p><p>Jackie turned, putting his phone back in his pocket with a calm smile. “Fell asleep for a minute there, <em> chica </em>. Didn’t wanna wake you.”</p><p>“Thanks for letting me sleep. You can always shake me awake if you need me to get movin’. I’m used to it.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that. We just got here, so you weren't holdin’ me up. I’ll help with your stuff.”</p><p>Imani looked at him in confusion. “Where are we going with all my stuff?”</p><p>“With me, of course. I’m not letting you waste your eddies on some dirtbag motel. Hope you don’t mind sleepin’ on mama’s couch for a while.”</p><p>Jackie got out of the car before Imani could respond. This was getting weird fast. Was she gonna get trapped somewhere? Was his mom even real? Would she get forced into something shady? She had heard about kidnapped girls--but for some reason, she didn’t think he would do that. She had met those types before, and even the nicest ones had a nasty temper and a penchant for hitting women. Jackie didn’t lift any red flags besides he was quick to get pissed, but even then, he didn’t hurt her.</p><p>She couldn’t shake the sliver of trust she did have for him. She didn’t like it, but until she could get some cash, get herself fixed, and get her car fixed, she realistically didn’t have an option. </p><p>Imani finally got out of the car to experience Night City in full. It was...balmy, to say the least. The sun was high in the sky, cars zoomed by carelessly. People talked loudly and the advertisements were even louder.</p><p>“Noise is almost as bad as the caravan.”</p><p>“You’ll get used to it,” Jackie commented. He had slung one of the duffle bags of all Imani owned over his shoulders, taking the iguana box with his free hands. “What d’ya got in here?”</p><p>Imani hefted the lighter bag over her shoulder. “Clothes, my other boots, probably some photos, ammo, a shotgun--”</p><p>“You really don't fuck around, do you?"</p><p>"Learned not to. The hard way."</p><p>“One day, you'll tell me about <em> la vida loca </em> that you had, yeah?"</p><p>Imani shook her head, closing the trunk and locking the car. “It wasn't that <em> loca </em>."</p><p>Why was he being like this? She was, for all intents and purposes, a stick in the mud who gets into a situation at all turns. Why anyone who hadn’t known her for all their life would hang out with her was beyond her understanding.</p><p>Jackie led the way, with Imani tagging behind. She wasn't as stylish as the people walking past. It was overwhelming, the people as well as the smell. It smelled like everything. Smoke, all sorts of food, trash, spilled alcohol and a little bit of alley piss. </p><p>They walked past sales kiosks, advertisement towers, people of all shapes and colors and sizes. Most of them had cyberware that looked so new, it still was shiny. So many of the ads had someone with their tits out, or their dick out, or both. She had only seen this stuff in passing, or heard about it. This really was a different world.</p><p>"Just up the stairs of this building, and we're home."</p><p>Home. This was her home for now, wasn't it? She was a city girl. No more open roads, bright sunshine, living off what little the land gave and whatever got abandoned. No more caravans...no more of her friends. The urge to cry sloshed up in her head, but she pushed it down. She followed him up the steps, almost impractically narrow, and walked down another open hallway. <span>Night City from above was even more shiny. </span></p><p>
  <span>“All this glass is hurtin’ my eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing then we’re goin’ inside now," he said with a smile. He used a key card to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An older woman, though she looked too young to be Jackie's mother, came out to the doorway to greet them. Jackie set down the box and opened his arms, hugging her tight. Imani stood awkwardly behind Jackie as the door closed behind her. She felt a pang of longing, missing the affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman beelined to Imani as she parted from her son. "Jackie said he’d be bringing someone over. V, right?" Her smile was still open and warm. Imani saw where he got his demeanor from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's very nice to meet you, Señora Welles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone my son brings back home is someone he trusts. Though he should--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Señora Welles was gonna dump some </span>
  <em>
    <span>chisme</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her already, Imani guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do my best to keep us both safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep you to that word. But, enough of this sad talk.” Mrs. Welles said sharply. "Take off your shoes--</span>
  <em>
    <span>and the guns</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, she emphasized, turning to Jackie, “--and get settled. Jackie told me you might need somewhere to stay until you get your own place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope I'm not intruding,” she murmured as she unlaced her boots, slipping out of them. The tile floor was a welcome comfort to her unrestrained feet. She unstrapped her leg holster, shoving it into her boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no! It will be nice to have another woman in these walls. This one", she added, tapping Jackie's chest, "ain't much for conversation sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie...looked shy suddenly, seeming to duck down more as he took off his boots. A man and his mother. He laughed, and then looked over at Imani. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll get along. Can we get V unpacked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course, of course. I have to head to the bar now anyway.” She turned to Imani with a serious face. “If you need anything and don’t see me home, head down there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie gave her a kiss on the cheek as she headed out the door, and he lead the way up the stairs. The small townhome felt like...a home. She didn't expect city living to feel like this at all. Imani followed down the hallway, where he opened the door to their right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a load off, I’ve gotta make a call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the room hasn't been updated in a while, still having a few posters that had aged poorly on the wall. Jackie set her bag on the floor beside the bed, and Imani dumped the other bag next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You live here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the eyes of the corpos and cops, yeah." Jackie sat on the bed, which somehow made him look even larger. "In real life, not really. Posters have been here since I was a kid, some of the stuff is new though. Usually too busy moving stuff around for other people, in my garage, or just staying awake too damn much." Jackie sat down on his bed, pulling out his phone to type. “Sit down, chica, relax. You’re the hurt one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a minute", she said, moving toward the surprisingly clean mirror. Jackie shrugged and motioned his phone to make a call, standing up and pacing as he waited for the other end to pick up. She could tell Jackie was watching her again, but it was starting not to bother her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your shoulder?”, he asked with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani forgot about her long scar, going from her sternum to her shoulder socket. “Long story,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jackie could say anything, his call apparently picked up, and he started talking to whoever was on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani checked her bandage, seeing it had bled a little more since packing it. She hoped it would only be a few more hours before she could get fixed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fixer Upper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani meets Misty and Viktor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was already a long enough day and Imani would be lucky if the tear healed at all. It was too big for her to stitch feasibly, and while she did trust Jackie, she felt his hands were a little too rough for the job. After meeting the buyer at a brothel (unexpected, but an interesting surprise) and meeting what felt like all of the Valentinos gang to get their cut (which felt like intruding on a family reunion), Jackie did as he promised and brought her to his ripperdoc friend, Viktor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this didn’t look like a ripperdoc, or at least the ones she had met. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Misty’s Esoterica. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Imani had no idea what ‘esoterica’ was, but it didn’t sound medical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie...this is a store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I steer you wrong? Viktor’s shop is in the back,” Jackie reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in, there was a calming chill through the store. The LED lights were soft, and Imani felt oddly safe here. The tinkle of windchimes and a soft gong immediately relaxed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blonde woman excitedly got up from behind the counter. Her outfit was unusual, a heavy sweater with a leather skirt, and a big spiked collar that didn’t quite match either. She smiled big as she ran into Jackie’s arms. He caught her effortlessly, pulling her into a tight hug and twirling her around. Imani smiled, finding it cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he set her back down, the blonde turned her head Imani’s way. “Who’s your friend?” The woman looked Imani over, tilting her head with curiosity. Her eyes were neutral, luckily not interrogating her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is V, she’s here for Viktor. V, this is Misty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Imani responded, half-waving again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to meet you too. I was actually hoping this guy would stop by and chat for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can later, Misty...but V’s busted up, needs stiches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit,” Misty’s face flashed with worry. “I’m sorry, then. I’ll call Vik, he shouldn’t be busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misty walked back behind the counter, pressing something to call down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Misty,” said the unfamiliar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie’s here with someone, needs some of your expertise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring ‘em on in, Jack,” and all of them chuckle. It was odd for Imani to be on the outside of an inside joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie led Imani back outside, into an alley that reeked of trash. She realized that she would probably need to get used to that, too. People were out in the alley, looking dazed. She remembered her mother talking about ‘those poor people’, but she had met many ex-addicts, Pat included. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went down a short stairwell to a plain door, Jackie opening the door to a half-space barred by a gate. The LEDs in the room were just as cool toned as Misty’s store, the space behind the gate a mix of doctor’s office and garage. A man Imani presumed was Viktor stood up and walked toward them as Jackie opened the gate. Viktor was tall, broad, with an old-school hairstyle and glasses. Imani wondered if everyone in this damn city had a look  as they got in front of the gate, Jackie closing it behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack! How the hell are ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor crossed the short distance to take Jackie’s hand to shake, pulling him in for a one armed hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vik! Sorry to bother ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never bothering me, kid. What’s goin’ on? Who’s the girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V, she’s the one here to get worked on,” Jackie responded, gesturing over to Imani. Imani waved her other arm in a half-wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to help,” Viktor said with a smile. Imani liked his voice, warm and reassuring..“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullet grazed my arm,” Imani said as Viktor beckoned her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see what’s wrong,” and Imani took off her jacket, turning the wounded arm to Viktor directly. “Ah, s’not bleeding, which is a good sign.” Victor took her forearm into his hands, looking at it closely though it was bandaged. “When you patched it up, how did it look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw a bit more meat than skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get that fixed up. Take a seat so I can get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Imani said with a nod. She sat down in the slightly warm chair, guessing that he had just finished with someone else not too long ago. The last time she had to deal with a ripper that wasn’t Tim or Duke, the place looked more haunted house than anything. This was an improvement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna head back to the store--unless you need some moral support,” Jackie said with a smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Imani said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the gate closed behind Jackie, she realized she was just alone with this strange dude. It didn’t bother her as much as it thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor took a seat on his stool, moving to the affected arm. He pulled out a knife, which didn’t phase Imani as much as it should have. He gingerly lifted the wrap and cut it away, peeling the tatters off her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you jack in? Just gonna keep track of your vitals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani nodded, jacking into the slot in the chair. She hadn’t done this part in a while. She looked up at the screen, realizing his set up was way more advanced than the set up the clan had. Things seemed normal, according to the transparent figure on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did alright patching this up,” Viktor spoke after a long moment. “Gauze keeps the blood flow low and centralized, looks like you got as deep as it could go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the worst part,” she sighed. “Digging into yourself is never fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could put that on someone’s gravestone,” Viktor laughed. “I’m gonna pull out the gauze. Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah--” and before she could finish the thought, Viktor had already pulled the bloody knot from her. Imani hissed, grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to get that part over with as quickly as possible. I’ll get ya stitched up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor picked up a bottle with a nozzle, and tipped some into the open wound. Imani grimaced, but the pain could have been worse. He picked up another patch of something and wiped away the excess liquid, carefully dabbing inside the wound. “Gonna numb you up, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out something gun-shaped, which she had still not gotten used to being a point of anesthetic. He put the ‘muzzle’ right over her arm vein, the shot lasting for a brief moment before she couldn’t feel anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing alright?” Victor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t got much in the way of cyberware,” Viktor noted. “Eye’s an older model. Seems like most of your hardware is at least five years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. A lot of stuff was deadstock, things they scavenged once the city public lost interest. Lucky crews of runners would sometimes get given better stuff, but she usually missed out. It already was special for her to be properly wired at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a nomad...well, used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a couple of those in every now and again. Usually, they’re in more dire straits than you. Can’t say they’ve sounded like you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m far from home, to say the least.” Imani smiled a bit, not wanting to look back at Viktor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been out of Night City in--decades. Not that I’m itching for sun and sand,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been here.” She heard a machine start suchering her together. She didn’t want to look closely. “Heard lots of stories. Never thought I’d be on the other side of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ya been here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my first day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get adjusted soon enough,” he said hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get used to seeing some crazy shit, kid, and you’ll be fine. Feel anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shook her head, finally looking back at him. He was busy looking for something, so Imani scanned the room again. It was oddly cozy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The machine stopped and detached from her, and she finally looked it over. The stitches were neat, and it reminded her of sewing her own ripped clothes with her mom’s old sewing machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re all done! See, wasn’t so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never is. I’m not particularly squeamish--just don’t like to watch myself get minor surgery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor chuckled. “Fair enough. I’ll get you rewrapped, and you’ll be as good as new in a week. And I’ll give you somethin’ for the pain, and antibiotics. Knowin’ Jack, this was your last stop for the day, but everythin’ looked alright once I got the gauze out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He bring a lotta wayward tramps back with him?” Imani said with a smile, hoping to convey she was joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Just you. Must have had a soft spot for ya,” Viktor quipped, taking her arm to wrap in bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like that kind of guy,” she said, trailing off in thought. Maybe she shouldn’t be so harsh, he had helped her all this way. “Thanks for seein’ me, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> welcome,” he added with a smile. “If you ever wanna get that eye updated, let me know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackie makes a mistake: never be rude to a nice lady in front of Imani.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imani stumbled out the door a few eddies lighter than she was before, putting her hands in her pockets again. Victor gave her a few pain meds and just told her to come back in a week. The pills seemed loud as they jangled around in her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went back down the corridor they came through earlier, eager to get back into the calming setting of Misty’s store. Imani stumbled into Misty and Jackie talking in hushed tones about something, close as one would presume partners would be. Were they together? They made a cute couple. The two looked up at her and Misty smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Imani said shyly. “I’ll just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?,” Misty said with a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. All fixed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just finishing up, V,” Jackie said, smiling as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” Misty pulled away from Jackie, getting closer to Imani. “You look like a woman who could use her cards read.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...cards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a tarot reading. You’re new here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally,” she said, “I’ve never done that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a tarot reading shows your future fortune or future failure. It can be a mixed bag sometimes, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” Jackie interrupted, moving over to Imani’s side. “V’s got some car trouble we should sort out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you figure that out?” Imani hadn’t mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know enough about cars to know when one can’t get movin’ anywhere,'' Jackie laughed, patting her back. “We can swing by later, Misty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie’s touch felt heavy, an unusual, new weight. Imani guessed that was what happened when the closest thing you’ve gotten to affection for weeks was a few handshakes and a medical survey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misty crossed her arms, looking at them both with a warm smile. “Alright. I’ll hold you to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remind him,” Imani reassured. “It was really nice to meet you, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Misty said, turning back and extending her hand. “It’s nice to meet new people. Sometimes I feel like I see the same faces here again and again. If you need any crystals, sage, anything--let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani took her hand to shake, the other woman’s hand surprisingly soft. “I definitely will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani dropped the shake and turned around. Misty seemed nice. But, for whatever reason, Jackie used his arm on her back to usher Imani forward, which she reflexively swatted away after a few steps. When had they crossed that boundary? She made her way through the door, Jackie at her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna pull back a stump next time, Welles,” Imani said flatly. She just hated being touched by new people, chastizing herself since just a few minutes ago, she wanted to be softer on the big guy. “It’s fine when you save me from getting smashed into a building, but--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. She’d keep us there forever if we didn’t make tracks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got somewhere else to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at Imani skeptically, and she looked skeptically right back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”, she finally stated after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed a bit, smirking again. The smirking was starting to get irritating. “I gotta get used to the attitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani rolled her eyes. “I’m tryna make friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misty and I are good, known each other for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then apologizin’ will be even more meaningful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna drop it, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie sighed, then shook his head and walked back in the store. Imani overheard a weak-voiced apology, and Misty laughed. Imani leaned back on the wall of the store, waiting for Jackie to reappear. She chuckled to herself, shutting up when Jackie returned but still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so!” Imani stood up straight, readjusting her jacket. “Are you always that way with girlfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend? Nah. Not anymore, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani tilted her head. They sure seemed more than friendly. “Long story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie flashed an emotion on his face that Imani wasn’t quick enough to read. He shook his head to hide whatever he was feeling. “C’mon, I got someone with a nice ride for ya.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Dream Sequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani has a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovely people. I'm not sure what to do with this fic as I could honestly continue it forever, but fair warning: there's a time skip coming up in the next few chapters to sort of get to the meat of the pairing. thanks for sticking with me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car she had couldn’t be saved, and luckily one of Jackie’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends happened to be selling a newer car for a reasonable enough price. It was a sizable chunk of her payout for the iguana, but it was more than nice enough for the price. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all affairs for the day settled, they headed to the Coyote for a needed meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Coyote Cojo (The Lame Coyote, if she remembers right) is a raucous place. Valentinos were up and down the tables as Imani and Jackie walked in. She felt right at home, reminding her of many the hole-in-the-walls the Bakkers would stop at for a night or two on their way elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie and his mother were great company, Jackie telling stories about how he used to box at his mother’s urging. She figured out, by pure accident, that the older woman’s name was Guadalupe, and she had plenty of stories for her own. After it got too late, Imani got shooed out of the bar as Senora Welles insisted that she looked exhausted. Jackie helped her back home, and urged her to get settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she got inside and took her shoes off, Imani went to the bathroom, eager to take a hot shower for the first time in a while. Her rainwater collection had run out the day before, coasting by on the body wipes she swiped before leaving the clan. She got undressed, looking through the bathroom cabinet for a washcloth and towel. Once found, she looked at herself in the large mirror. Nothing unusual besides the new wrap. Since she had time, she undid her braids and ran her fingers through the now wavy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower feels like paradise in comparison to how dry and sandy her skin felt. She knew she had to be careful with the wrap not getting wet. She worked the shampoo into her barely ear-length hair. All of it curled back up, but that was fine. It probably needed a rest, anyway, and she rinsed before putting in conditioner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avoiding the bandage as best as she could, she washed herself until the water ran clear. She realized that she had washed the last bits of nomad life off of her, feeling a twinge of regret. Was she overreacting? Maybe being a Snake wouldn’t be so bad. But she could shake the feeling of dread about assimilating, a feeling she couldn’t really unwind with how tired she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dried off as quickly as she could, gently squeezing the water out of her hair. Finally clean, she lotioned up and tossed on the clean tank top, headwrap, and shorts she had brought into the bathroom with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie wasn’t back in his room when she came in, so she didn’t bother to ask where to sleep, so Imani carried her sleeping back downstairs to set up on the couch. She didn't want to bother anyone.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she slipped into the bag, she curled toward the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She had survived her first day in Night City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone, I need your honest votes now,” Pat said, looking serious as all hell in front of the bonfire. His pale, sunburnt skin seemed even more scarred now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luisa’s deep brown eyes met Imani’s, smiling softly. Her mahogany skin glowed golden in the fire light. “I’m here for you, Mani.” It was so nice to hear her voice again, her accented voice sweet to her ears. The metal meeting chairs felt extra cold tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the big vote for the merger. She had already made everyone aware of her place on the matter. Snake Nation had some good folks in there, she knew that was true. But the higher ups were her issue. They took Snake Nation on before, lost two of their best folks. The sudden offer of unifying felt like a trap, and Imani couldn’t shake the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Pat continued, “Y’all know the Bakkers had been dwindling for a few years, whittled down more since our last big firefight. The only reason we’re still standing was quick thinking by Hakim and Gretchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t right. Gretchen was wounded, her gun jammed and she got shot in the leg twice. She almost lost them if it wasn’t for Imani rolling in with a grenade launcher, allowing Kelly to jump in and get her to Tim for the wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over to Hakim, who sat closer to the front of the circle. His wavy hair was braided into a wavy ponytail, skin like the sand that was under their feet. He met her eyes and immediately looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretchen cleared her throat. Gretchen wasn’t very tall, but she was a broad woman with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. She stood up, dusting herself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know where I stand, Pat. I vote for Snake Nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shook her head. “We’ve literally warred with bits of them in the past,” she muttered. “They killed Jesse and Trudy. They heard what happened to the Ker--.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pat grimaced, apparently hearing her. “We’ve lost a lot of people from a lot of clans. The nation’s only getting stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakim spoke up now. “Right. Stop being dramatic,” his voice uncharastically sharp, turning his face toward Imani. “You’re always so difficult.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed at that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luisa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani turned back to Luisa, but she wasn’t there. She looked around frantically, only finding the judging eyes of the others. Tim whispered something to Tom, Gretchen put her hands on her hips in annoyance, and Pat glowered at her. The other seats seemed to be filled with shadows, half figures she couldn’t make sense of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not seeing the big picture, Imani, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>usual</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Pat said sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should have died in that shootout I got you out of. Less of a burden,” Gretchen added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Kelly’s laugh somewhere in the darkness, but she never came to meetings. Not even Duke was here--he would usually at least hear her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you all saying this?” Imani could feel her emotions overwhelming her again. Her chest hurt, and she clenched her teeth to keep from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani tried to get off the chair, but couldn’t move. Luisa still wasn’t there. She felt trapped, and like she couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone else on board for the merger?” Pat was shouting now, it was so loud in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shot up in agreement. Hands she didn’t recognize, so many different shades, surrounding her like a wall. One hand looked familiar, and Imani grabbed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Luisa said sadly, and the hand slipped away from her. Suddenly, the hands converged, and swallowed her in their damp darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (Nomad) Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani talks, briefly, with her future mother in law. Wait, who said that?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The jostling startled her, and Imani tried to grab for her gun, but realized it wasn’t nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” she groaned, hands grabbing at nothing until she gripped a meaty arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa!,” and the shaking stopped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Calmate, chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>, s’just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani opened her eyes, blearly seeing Jackie’s stout figure. “Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just ol’ Jackie. Should have expected you’d be quick on the draw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani slowly realized that she wasn’t in the backseat of her car again, and that she had spent the night on the couch. She took a deep breath, letting go of Jackie, and put her hands over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it,” Imani said, rubbing her eyes. Jackie was already fully dressed, looking at her with mild concern</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10:36. You sleep alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at her skeptically, but didn’t continue. “You don’t have to be on the couch. I’ll--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m comfortable down here. I was just---really tired,” and Imani sat up, sighing. “Didn’t wanna bug you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at her sadly. “You’re not buggin’ me at all. I’ll sleep in my garage. Got plenty of space in there, so don’t worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani yawned. “Alright,” she said, half-smiling. “But...why’d ya wake me? D’ya need somethin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was gonna offer to show you around NC proper. Got some stuff to take care of, could use the company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” she sighed. “Gimme a few.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No rush</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know you got issues with time and all,” he said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never gonna live that down, huh,” she muttered, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie chuckled, standing up again. “I’m gonna go outside, gotta make some calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jackie had left the room, Imani got out of her sleeping bag to go upstairs. She got back to Jackie’s room, feeling a bit weird changing in it. Not that she was worried--it just wasn’t her place. The nightmare still gnawed at her. No one would have ever said that to her--but she felt it, that night. The cold looks, no support, Luisa disappearing off after the meeting adjourned. That night, she started packing. It was only a week before she was meeting Jackie, that she made a break for it. Willie picking up her signal was a miracle within itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around the room while putting on a bra. Lots of books, a few boxing trophies, and a guitar. She wondered how well Jackie played, finally tossing on her usual t-shirt and jeans combo, ripped and patched to all shit, before sorting herself out in the bathroom. She stayed for a little too long in the mirror, looking at herself. Cleaner, softer, and hair all loose. She hadn’t seen herself like that in a long, long time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled back downstairs to the kitchen, absentmindedly looking for food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani startled briefly, but realized it was just Señora Welles. She was wearing a cozy looking grey robe, already sitting at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>señora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to me,” she said with a warm smile. “There’s some pozole in there, I think. Bowls are in the cabinet to the left of the sink. Don’t use the bowls on the top shelf. Those are for parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani nodded, going to open the cabinet and taking the plastic bowls down from the middle shelf. “Do you want some, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman shook her head. “Not right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani noted the utensil holder in front of her, taking the ladle she saw out of it. She opened the door to the fridge and carefully took out the large pot, and even more carefully spooned out the cold liquid into her bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might wanna leave that out for Jackie, he should be down in a minute. He always takes calls so early, wakes me up,” she said with a smirk, not looking up from her phone. “Spoons are in the drawer behind you, next to the fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that. Thank you.” Imani said softly, finding the flatware drawer and fishing out a spoon. “Thank you--for takin’ me in and all, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie made you sound like you didn’t have anywhere else to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Imani said sadly, moving back to the pot to put the lid back on. She put back up the bowls, leaving one out with the ladle for Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All over, mainly Texas. I’m--”, and she hesitated saying it, “just outta place. Have been for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman looked up from her phone, smiling softly at her. “Don’t worry, no judgement from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” and Imani relaxed, finally going to the microwave to reheat her meal. Three minutes should be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew it wasn’t the best idea to hide her being a nomad, but it wasn’t the best idea to tell people, either. Even normal people had a bias, believing all the same gonk the corpos told them about how they were living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman spoke up again. “I figured you for a real mysterious type. You got any family out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not anymore, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo siento</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m glad I still have my Jackie with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He--told me about that. Not sure if he should have, but he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d find out eventually. He’s that way. As you can see,” Mama Welles added with a soft laugh. “You seem like you’re not much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani held back the urge to laugh, instead opening the microwave a few seconds early to pull out her food. It was hot on the outside, but she was used to accidentally burning herself. She set the bowl down quickly, picking up the spoon before picking up her bowl with her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be less trouble here, since I don’t know where I’m goin’,” Imani said, shaking her head. She walked to the table to sit on the other side of the table from Guadalupe, carefully setting down her bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie said he was takin’ you out today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said he had some stuff to take care of, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just keep your eyes open. You’ll get the hang of it,” she added with a shrug. “You just got here. Got a lot goin’ on in that head of yours, I imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani weakly smiled, though she still felt like an intruder. She looked into her bowl of soup as if it were going to give her answers. After a few moments of silence, she decided to just take a spoonful into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope so. I take pride in my kitchen--only time some people can get a decent meal without a damn vending machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shows,” and Imani smiled, taking another spoonful. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>pozole </span>
  </em>
  <span>was her first real meal in a while, and it warmed her heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Really Long Chapter Involving Tacos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What it says on the can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY wow sorry i edited this because my spanish was really bad lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie was a good companion to have in the city. He helped her get a phone, something she had only really seen other people with in passing. Another point of city life that baffled her. Radios worked fine in her clan, no one bothered to be connected to anyone outside of it. She wondered if maybe she should try to find her sister, but pushed the thought down quickly.</p><p>Jackie seemed to know everyone, a whirlwind of faces that Imani tried her best to be polite too. There was Wakako, and seeing Padre again was a pleasant surprise. She ran some small deliveries for Padre, Jackie insisting on her behalf since she needed the experience. It didn’t bother her one bit. Not quite as glamorous as gun running or grifting, but it’s not like she had references.</p><p>After her successful deliveries, they went out for tacos. Tacos were a food she had had a few times before, but never regularly. The restaurant was as quiet as it could be in Night City, a real hole-in-the-wall of a place. It barely had a sign, but Jackie came in and seemed just as friendly with the man running the front. Imani asked for the chicken tacos, while Jackie got a large order of <em> carne asada </em>. She wasn’t sure what that really was, but it sounded good.</p><p>They sat at one of the tables and waited for their meals. Imani was fiddling with her phone, trying to work out the settings.</p><p>“You’re still messin’ with it?”</p><p>“I’ve never had one.”</p><p>“You gotta be shittin’ me.”</p><p>“Nope,” and she glanced up at Jackie’s disbelieving face. “All I had was a radio, that’s all we needed.”</p><p>“Low tech. I guess that’s one way to keep the corpos off you.”</p><p>Imani shrugged, turning her head to see the tacos coming their way. It seemed like the man who worked the front was also their only waiter.</p><p>“Ah, <em> muchisimas gracias, Seba! </em>”</p><p>‘Seba’ smiled. “<em>Psh, es ninguno por mi cliente favorito. Pero, quien es la chica? </em>”</p><p>Before Jackie could respond, Imani spoke up. “<em>Me llamo V, señor. Muchísimas gracias por la comida. </em>”</p><p>“V?” The man smiled at her. “<em>Pues, una mujer de misterio </em>.”</p><p>“<em>Que? Mi? No, no, soy aburrida </em>.”</p><p>“<em>Eso es lo que todas dicen </em>,” Seba said with a smile.</p><p>Imani rolled her eyes, but turned to Jackie who was watching her with some interest. She darted her eyes back to the other man, who laughed softly.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone,” he added, patting the table before turning away.</p><p>“You ain’t half bad with that <em> Español </em>, chica. You gotta tell me some time what that V stands for, though.”</p><p>“Eventually,” Imani said non-committedly, taking a bite of her tacos. The synth version wasn’t that bad, but not quite like the real thing. The seasonings made it not as obvious, warmth and love for cooking still coming through.</p><p>They sit for while eating, Jackie a surprisingly neat eater in comparison to Imani, who kept grabbing napkins to wipe the salsa dripping onto her hands. She could tell she was still being looked at. When she’d make eye contact, Jackie would act as if he was looking elsewhere. She guessed he was trying to be less obvious, but wasn’t doing the best at it.</p><p>She finished eating quickly, suddenly aware of how hungry she had been. She wiped off her hands again and went back into her phone, zoning out of the world yet again.</p><p>“Y’know,” Jackie spoke up after finishing a bite. “I’m sure some people really like that you’re not big on talkin’. But I’d appreciate somethin’.”</p><p>Imani looked at him curiously. Here he went with his ‘getting to know you’ mess. She had only been silent for a few minutes. She checked the clock on her phone, and realized 10 minutes had passed since she finished eating. Well, that explained it. “What do you wanna know?”</p><p>“Hm...well, mystery number one. Why’d you leave your clan?”</p><p>Imani sighed. “It’s nothin’ you’d get.”</p><p>Jackie smiled softly. “Try me.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Think someone like you would appreciate a silent partner.”</p><p>“No way!” Jackie said with a laugh. “I probably seem like--ah, a loud mouth or whatever. But if we’re workin’ together, gotta get to know you.”</p><p>He was right. She didn’t like that he was right, but he was. Imani sighed, half frowning. “Well. They wanted to hold hands with a bunch of future psychopaths,” she shrugged. “Thought better of it. Snakes pick and choose clans to smash once they’re hooked in. Saw it with a few others. But I guess, to them, it was buying time. Had to think about the Raffen out there.”</p><p>Jackie just hummed in understanding, not taking his eyes away from her. His eyes were--neutral. Kind. It made her feel comforted. </p><p>“You see a dangerous situation, you get the fuck out,” Imani continued. “Had to leave people behind that I really cared about.</p><p>“Parents?”</p><p>“I left them back in Texas--in graves.”</p><p>Jackie suddenly looked concerned. “Ah, <em> chica. </em> I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s--old news now. Been on my own longer than I’ve had ‘em, now.” Imani took a deep breath, shaking her head. “Sorry. Seems like I’m a real downer.”</p><p>“I’m the one who asked,” he reassured. “And hey, I told you about my dead family, so seems fair. But--thanks for that.”</p><p>“I’m aware I haven’t had the most happy life. S’why I don’t talk about it too much.”</p><p>“That’s why we get along, chica. But I’m sure you got some good stories. Everyone does.”</p><p>Imani chuckled, putting her phone away. “One half are illegal, and the other half ain’t for polite company.”</p><p>“Ah, see! You’ve had some fun. Those nomads can get pretty wild, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she sighed. “Sometimes, if we could relax enough. Especially if we were workin’ a farm? Chicken, goats, fresh veggies--we’d have a big party, have our fill. That’s not including the racing, shootin’, or just sittin’ around the fire at the end of the night.”</p><p>“Sounds amazin’.”</p><p>“I’ll miss that too. But, y’know, it’s not all bad. It’s so busy here, easy to forget your troubles if you try hard enough.”</p><p>“And definitely no tumbleweeds here.”</p><p>Imani laughed. “You break one, you’ll be findin’ twig bits for ages on you.” </p><p>“I’m sure the parties got a lil’ crazy though, right?”</p><p>“That’s how I lost my eye, got this ugly scar.”</p><p>“Oh, you gotta tell me about that.”</p><p>“Alright,” Imani said with a smile. Jackie looked at her like he was riveted to his seat. “I was out with my girlfriend at the time, forget where we were. Some of us made our way out to a bar that was friendly to us, think this was out in New Mexico. Anyway, this other chick came up to us, tried to make a move on Luisa--my girl.”</p><p>“And you weren’t havin’ it.”</p><p>“‘Course not! Especially since she was the prettiest thing there.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t expect different,” Jackie added, and Imani raised one eyebrow for a moment. What was that supposed to mean?</p><p>Instead of asking the question, Imani continued. “Anyway. She got in my face, which was funny, she was a lot shorter than me. Told her I wasn’t interested in playin’ nice, and she pulled a knife. I snatched it from her as quick as I could, but the bitch tackled me! Ooh, she was tough.”</p><p>“So, you’re on the floor, fightin’ with a knife in one hand--”</p><p>“Quickly got out of control. Luisa--my girlfriend--tried to pull the other woman off me, but she liked that shit! Somehow, she pried the damn thing out of my grip. We kept fightin’ and--she got a good slice in. Just deep enough in my eye.”</p><p>“That was probably ugly.”</p><p>“Oh, I was a mess. Blood, goop, tears. Had to rush me to Duke--couldn’t save my eye, obviously. Stitched me up, removed the gunk that used to be mine. Luisa stayed with me--held my hand, told me I’d make it through because--” and Imani weakly smiled. “But while we were bein’ sentimental, Gretch kicked her ass.”</p><p>Jackie laughed, smiling big at her. “That’s somethin’ of a story, V. That Luisa--seemed loyal as hell.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t expect different from Lu. Helluva woman, sharp as a tack and could tell when anyone ever lied. She was the clan’s tracker--mapper, navigator, whatever. Helped us figure out the best way west. And Gretch? Built like a brick house, great shot and a great friend. Always knew the right shit to say, way better mechanic than I ever was.”</p><p>“That’s what you did? In the clan?”</p><p>“I was all over the place. Gun shop, car shop, first aid, scouting--whatever was lacking. Even had kitchen duty a few nights.”</p><p>“Look at you! A real--what is it?”</p><p>“Jill of all trades, yeah?”</p><p>“Ah, was thinkin’ somethin’ fancier than that.”</p><p>She paused for a minute. “Renaissance woman?”</p><p>Jackie snapped his fingers. “Yeah! That’s it. Heard Misty talk about it once. Thought it sounded cool.”</p><p>Imani smiled without thinking. “Don’t think I’m quite as fancy, but sure. You can call me that.”</p><p>“So,” Jackie asked cautiously. “What about your girl?”</p><p>Imani really wished she hadn’t finished her tacos, seeming to short circuit at the immediate mention. All of her barely there threads of emotion seemed to weave back together. She missed her.</p><p>“We split up a while back. I moved on but--we were together for a while. I started datin’ someone else in the clan after, but--didn’t work out with him.”</p><p>“Sorry, <em>chica</em>. Seems like a sensitive topic for ya.”</p><p>“It’s--pretty fresh, yeah. But don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Seems like you were pretty popular. If that’s not sayin’ too much.” Jackie took another bite out of his taco. Imani was surprised he was still eating, noting he had another taco out of five left.</p><p>“Not when I told them I wasn’t going down the same rabbit hole they were,” Imani chuckled, putting the phone in her pocket. She knew what he meant, but wanted to deflect. Last thing she wanted was a trip down Memory Lane, especially when she’d trip and bust a proverbial tooth. “Cold shoulders all around. Had to get out. That’s where you came in.”</p><p>Jackie went silent for a moment as he finished chewing. “Y’know, wouldn’t have guessed that about you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Bein’ so--reckless. Didn’t expect that. Usually, I’m real good at reading people.”</p><p>“And you’ve read me,” Imani added skeptically.</p><p>“Yup. You’re a real roughneck, that’s for sure. But--you don’t trust people because you’ve had it tossed in your face before. Underneath it all, though, you’re a real soft hearted fucker.”</p><p>Imani just hummed skeptically. “Even if I said that was wrong, you wouldn’t change your mind.”</p><p>“I might. Just tryna crack that shell of yours.”</p><p>“Feel like I’ve told you enough. Makin’ an omelette out of me--don’t think that’s the best idea,” she said sheepishly.</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Says me," and Imani shifted, turning to look out the window instead of Jackie.</p><p>He didn't seem to accept that at all. “You’re just givin’ me a hard time to give me a hard time, then.”</p><p>“Maybe,” she answered flatly, not looking back at him.</p><p>“I see what you’re doin’, <em> chica </em>.”</p><p>“What <em> am </em> I doin’, then, Señor Welles?” Imani narrowed her eyes, now looking at him fully.</p><p>It felt like a staring contest, but neither of them wanted to look away. Imani felt--uncomfortable, but in a completely wanted way.</p><p>“You still got your walls up, but you like messin’ with me," and Jackie <em>smirked </em>again. "I’m gonna try and keep up.”</p><p>“You got me all wrong,” she added, breaking eye contact. “Anyway, you’re the one smirkin’ at me like you have a secret.”</p><p>“Smirkin’?”, he said in faux surprise.</p><p>“You know what you did," she responded. "You keep lookin’ at me, too. Like I haven't noticed every one."</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, before Jackie burst out laughing.</p><p>“You are a real <em> chingona </em>," he finally said after clearing his throat.</p><p><em> Chingona </em>? She hadn’t been called that since--“Not sure if I should take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“I mean it as one,” Jackie said with a shrug. "A real badass, <em>nada</em> <em>mierda.</em>"</p><p>"Then, thanks," Imani shrugged. "I try." She sighed, thinking about Luisa. <em> Just us, a couple of chingonas, </em> Imani could hear her say.</p><p>Jackie noticed her mind shift elsewhere. “Somethin’ on your mind, <em> chica </em>?”</p><p>“That’s what Lu used to call ourselves," she said quietly. "<em> Las Chingonas Raras </em>.”</p><p>“The Weird Bitches?”</p><p>Imani cracked up. “We were--” and she sighed, “We always got into something. Bonnie and Bonnie, no Clyde needed.”</p><p>Jackie frowned. “You seem real hung up on her.”</p><p>“She was a good friend, not just my girl. "</p><p>“What happened to you two--if you don’t mind me askin’, that is.”</p><p>Imani raised her eyebrows, going back into her phone. “I told you, that’s all for now. Think that’s a story for another day, Jack.”</p><p>“Ah, come on, V!”</p><p>“Can’t tell you too much about me too soon. Gotta keep <em> el misterio </em>,” she said with a smirk of her own. </p><p>Damn, his disposition was infectious. It was hard to keep up a brick wall with him. He leaned forward a bit, smiling softly. She noticed he had a big head, but that was expected. Then she noticed there really was something nice about him. She glanced at his mouth, then up at his eyes. Why did it feel like he was waiting to kiss her?</p><p>Jackie smiled, in a way she found entirely <em> too </em> friendly. “Well, know a lot more than I did an hour ago. I’ll work on it.”</p><p>Imani rolled her eyes again. She was absolutely pushing his limits on what he’d take from her, but he just seemed to let them roll off his back. She liked it. She liked <em> him, </em>if she was being honest. And she didn’t like being honest, so she didn’t like that feeling at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a mix of my pretty remedial Spanish as well as Google Translate, so sorry if it's a little wonky:</p><p>“Ah, muchisimas gracias, Seba!” - "many thanks, Seba" (Seba here is supposed to be short for Sebastian).</p><p>‘Seba’ smiled. “Psh, es ninguno por mi cliente favorito. Pero, quien es la chica?” - "It's nothing for my favorite customer. But, who's the girl?"</p><p>Before Jackie could respond, Imani spoke up. “Me llamo V, señor. Muchísimas gracias por la comida.” - "They call me V (lit., but it's basically "I'm V."). Many thanks for the food."</p><p>“V?” The man smiled at her. “Pues, una mujer de misterio.” - "V? Well, a woman of mystery."</p><p>“Que? Mi? No, no, soy aburrido.” - "Huh? Me? No, no, I'm boring."</p><p>“Eso es lo que todas dicen,” Seba said with a smile. - "That's what they all say."</p><p>I tried to imply Seba thinks they're on a date (also because Jackie paid for them both), so he leaves them alone to encourage it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Garage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani gets taken for a joyride.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting on Night City after their dinner. Jackie drove her car, but she didn’t mind. He knew the city, she didn’t, and he at least fit in the new one. She would miss her old rat box. Maybe, if she got enough eddies, she’d buy it back. That was, if it wasn’t scrap.</p><p>“I gotta help Padre tonight, so I won’t be back until late.”</p><p>Imani shrugged. “No skin off my nose. Won’t probably notice.” Why would she? It’s his business. Padre was <em> his </em> fixer. </p><p>But he recovered, clearing his throat. “Just to let you know...you did pretty well for yourself today.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Imani put her seat back a bit, relaxing. </p><p>“Sure it’s beneath you to do such small stuff,” he said sarcastically. “You’re probably--I dunno, shootin’ the tires out from under gonks. Robbin’ a convoy. Somethin’.”</p><p>Imani laughed. “What do you think us nomads do for eddies?”</p><p>Jackie smiled so big, she noticed it on his face without even directly looking at him. “Don’t tell me you ain’t been shootin’ tires.”</p><p>Imani paused. “I’ve shot a <em>few</em>. But it was a race. That’s how it goes. You’ve never raced?”</p><p>“No, <em> chica </em>. Heywood livin’ is dangerous as is. I’m not gettin’ into those races and gettin’ my ass ran over, too.”</p><p>“They’re fun,” she said with a shrug, putting her arms up behind her head. “But it’s just me. I like stuff like that. Fights, mosh pits, goin’ to shoot, racin’--blowin’ shit up. I like a thrill.”</p><p><em> “La vida loca </em>, like I said.”</p><p>She scoffed, cutting her eyes at him.</p><p>“I mean--kinda dig it. You got a whole--punk rock kinda thing goin’ on. You into that?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Anything loud makes me happy. Punk rock, metal, hardcore--but I love a little of a lot. I sung Summertime for karaoke night a while back."</p><p>Jackie turned to her. "You sing?"</p><p>Shit. She felt so easy with him, she didn't think to not mention it.</p><p>"Forget I said that.”</p><p>He chuckled at her. “Alright, I’ll be nice.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence, where Imani realized she didn’t have much of an idea of where she was going. It looked like Heywood, from what she remembered from their last drive, so she didn’t care.</p><p>“You figure out your plan for NC yet?” Jackie finally spoke up, glancing over at her from the road. “Plan on runnin’ things Nomad style?”</p><p>Imani shook her head. “Don’t wanna run it.”</p><p>“No dreamin’ big, aimin’ for the majors?”</p><p>“Not a baseball fan, at the end of the day,” she said with a tired chuckle.</p><p>“No retirement plan?”</p><p>“I’ll be an old lady with a shot gun, if I make it that far.”</p><p>“Just you?”</p><p>“Unless I meet someone, yeah. Not sure about that, though. Ain’t exactly sweet.”</p><p>“You did well enough already, eh?” Before Imani could respond, Jackie spoke up again. “Comin’ up on the garage now.”</p><p>Well enough? She guessed so. Most people barely get a good relationship, let alone two. But they didn’t end the best, and she didn’t feel like they could really count. Her hung up feelings for Luisa, and her fried emotions over Hakim, both weren’t the best thoughts in her head. She was burnt out on those fronts. But she resolved to put it all behind her. She wasn’t doing her best for now, but it was a good first step.</p><p>Imani brought up her seat again, turning to Jackie’s bemused face. “Why here?”</p><p>“I gotta get my bike. You can make the trip back home, yeah? </p><p>It was still odd to consider Mama Welles’ house ‘home’, but that <em> was </em> where she kept her underwear, so she guessed it was ‘home’ now. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“If I give you my house key, you’re not gonna run off in the night like a werewolf, right?”</p><p>“I didn’t think I was that hairy...been listenin’ to Morro Rock too, huh?”</p><p>“Gotta admit, it’s pretty funny, right?” Jackie said as he took a turn down a damp looking alley, stopping in front of a garage door. “Do me a favor, get out and open the door for me?” Jackie dug in his pockets to pull out his keys, popping off a single set. Imani snatched them out of his hand.</p><p>“Ah, you drive my car, and now I’m doin’ other menial tasks for you,” she quipped, narrowing her eyes at him again. “You want dinner when you get home, too?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be bad,” he said, tilting his head in thought.</p><p>Imani snarled and unbuckled her seatbelt. “I’ll cook you next, Welles.”</p><p>“I’ll give you a serious case of indigestion, <em> lobalita </em>,” he said with a smile, and she got out the car, slamming the door behind her. </p><p>Imani walked toward the garage and unlocked the gate, She had to bend down to lift it, glad she didn’t have to struggle with the door as it rolled up with freshly-oiled ease. She had a feeling she was being looked at <em> again </em> , but was going to pretend that she didn’t realize it.</p><p>Jackie turned off the car while she caught a glimpse of the bike in question. It was decked out with a plush quilted seat, shined up and waxed perfectly. The ARCH label was still clear as day on the side. She walked closer, crossing one arm over her torso as she looked it over.</p><p>“Preem, ain’t it,” he finally spoke up.</p><p>Imani hadn't noticed that Jackie had gotten out, or when he had gotten so close to her. A good motorcycle could be that distracting, as she had learned in the past. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s nice. Fancy. New model Arch, not typical for us.”</p><p>“What did you ride?”</p><p>“The shitbox I sold,” she said flatly, turning to face Jackie. “I borrowed Gretch’s bike when I did scout duty. It was her baby, and she painted over the logo, so I never figured it out.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll give you a ride later. But I gotta get goin’. Hold onto my spare key.”</p><p>“Can I get <em>my</em> keys?”</p><p>Jackie looked confused for a moment, before a wave of realization came to his face. He pulled the set out of his other pocket. “There ya go. Don’t get too crazy out there.”</p><p>“Should be tellin’ <em>you</em> that, Jack.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, shouldn’t have to use any iron tonight. You worried about me?”</p><p>When he put it like that, she didn't want to respond.</p><p>"I know Señora will be. Get back for her."</p><p>Jackie sighed. "Right, right." Then he paused, thinking. “You're not makin' eyes at my ma, right?"</p><p>Imani smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. "Not sure how you came to that conclusion."</p><p>"Sorry," Jackie assured. "I've had friends before try it."</p><p>"I imagine they didn't survive the interaction."</p><p>"Physically? Yes.” He paused. “Technically.”</p><p>Imani laughed, only imagining what gonk would try a woman who kept a rowdy bar orderly. "But, you said you had to skedaddle so, I'll get out your way."</p><p>"Skedaddle?"</p><p>"You're leaving, makin' tracks." She sighed. "<em> Vamos </em>, etcetera.”</p><p>Jackie smiled, seeming to like Imani's corny slang. "Head down to the Coyote later. I’ll probably spend the night down here. You can sleep in my bed at home, if you want.”</p><p>“I’m really alright with the couch.” The idea of sleeping in a man’s bed was a terrifying prospect. She knew how poorly kept some of them were.</p><p>“Well, the offer’s there, if you want it. Don’t bite anyone while I’m away,” Jackie said, side stepping her to get to his bike. “Close the door behind ya, too.”</p><p>“My eyes work, Jack. But...uh...”</p><p>Jackie turned around to face Imani again. “What’s up?”</p><p>She felt ridiculous, stupid, and horribly needy, but she walked toward him, hands in her jacket pockets. “Thanks for today.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothin’,” he said gently. He tilted his head again, questioning her with a look. “What are you up to, V?”</p><p>“A hug for the road.”</p><p>Jackie raised his eyebrows. “A hug. Really have gotten on your good side, huh.”</p><p>Imani sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. Jackie laughed a bit, but softened at her.</p><p>“Didn’t need to ask. Come here, <em> compa </em>.”</p><p>Imani opened her arms and held Jackie tight, Jackie reciprocating with his strong arms around her. Something about him felt safe, even as she felt every gun handle and belt buckle on him. Maybe it was stupid of her to feel okay being around him, or even holding him, but it was the best she had felt in a while. He smelled like laundry detergent and soap, with a layer of--something she presumed was just his natural scent.</p><p>She didn’t want to let go, pressing her face into his shoulder.</p><p>“Somethin’ must really be eatin’ at you,” Jackie muttered, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Know you won’t tell me about it, though.”</p><p>Imani breathed out a laugh. They’d only been together a few days, and he had already gotten that much. </p><p>Jackie patted her on the back gently, and broke the hug. “Feelin’ a lil’ less feral? Don’t go underestimatin’ the value of a good hug.”</p><p>Imani sighed. “Yeah, actually.”</p><p>He half smiled at her. “<em> Adios, chica </em>,” he said before turning back around.</p><p>“I’ll see you when you get back, big guy.”</p><p>Jackie got on his bike, starting the machine with ease. The engine purr was fantastic, sending a shiver down her spine. She took a few steps back, seeming to take in the full image of him. Different but familiar.</p><p>When she looked at his face again, Jackie was smirking again. And then, he winked at her.</p><p>Imani had no idea what her face did, but it seemed to be the exact reception the man wanted. And before she could argue, he rode off. For a moment, she stood there with her head entirely empty, only aware of his cycle roaring down the alley, getting farther and farther away.</p><p>“That was the dumbest thing I’ve done today,” Imani said with a sigh once it was silent again. She put her hands up to her face, dragging them down with self irritation.</p><p>All the parts of her that asked her to run were silent, somehow soothed by his--everything. And she didn’t like how nothing was ringing warning bells, telling her that this was all bad. That everyone was going to go against her, just like what had happened not long ago.</p><p>Imani hoped Jackie wouldn’t be bothered by her hanging around a little longer. She barely took in the room around her, instead choosing to sit on the weight bench.</p><p>What was she doing? She was getting mixed up in solo work and barely knew how to get around. But wasn’t he running a risk, too? No one knew her, and here he was, sticking his neck out for her to make her own way.</p><p>Imani kept reminding herself of that. Jackie didn’t have to help her. He could have left her for dead. But instead, he was making fast friends with her. Taking her out for lunch, listening to her crazy stories, convincing his mother to let her stay with them. He wouldn’t do this just because she was attractive to him--would he?</p><p>And that seemed to be the real issue--she found him attractive, too, and just didn’t want to say it. Not that she was a stranger to a hookup, but it had been a long time since she was that girl. She was thirty-three now, not twenty-three. It was a miracle she made it this long. But it wasn’t the best age for being iffy about how she felt. She did want more than a hug. And if she hedged her bets, he <em> definitely </em> did.</p><p>For a woman who had been fucked in a gas station shower, Imani realized, she was being awfully shy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>realized I didn't put notes in here!</p><p>lobalita - little wolf (feminine), making a joke about Nomads being werewolfs</p><p>the Summertime I'm referencing is the Billie Holiday version, not Summetime by Will Smith. though she'd probably kill it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani meets Pepe, and lets her walls crumble a little.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Imani describes the night her parents were killed. told ya 'graphic depictions of violence'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El Coyote was as busy as the last time, maybe more so. Going in without Jackie felt weird, and she felt more watched than last time. She wasn’t exactly Valentino royalty--but she was used to the staring. Tall, messily dressed, dark skinned, every ounce of her was likely to be unusual to the better dressed regulars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly made her way to the bar, hoping to find Mama Welles, but instead found a burly man with long hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get ya?” he asked without looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the cheapest beer is,” she said with a shrug. “I saw you last time--but I don’t think I got your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepe," the man said, finally looking up. "You must be V. You were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>niña </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Señora and Quito. Was a little busy and hadn’t seen you before, so thought I’d handle everything I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that." She was already inconveniencing people. Her heart sunk a bit. Being useless wasn't valued with Nomads. Even the smallest ones made their way, or at least were good students. "Didn’t mean to be a nuisance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe shook his head, smiling just a bit before dipping down. “If there’s one thing Lupe loves, it’s talkin’ to new people. You’re alright," he shouted up at her. When he popped back up, he put a beer can on top of the counter. “Three eddies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks,” Imani said politely, transferring the money over. She thought for a second as the transaction processed. “Wait. Quito...you mean Jackie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s his name...Jaquito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Alright,” and Imani held onto that little fact in her head. A cute, unassuming name. No wonder he went by Jackie. “Uh, Is Señora here? He wanted me to check on her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, but she’s a little busy. Had to break up some fight with her shotgun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna be a strange question but--I could help? I mean, so she’s got less of a full plate. Used to bounce on and off, out in Arizona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You just got here and lookin’ to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shrugged. "Least I can do. Señora has been nice enough to let me stay with her and Jack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me that, too. You from out of town? You don’t sound local,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long way from home and family, yeah. Jackie took me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must have done somethin’ real good to get that favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemed like deja-vu, with the way people said it wasn’t normal behavior for him. “Uh--I guess shootin’ a few gonks counts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” and Pepe nodded. “The best way to make new friends. Under gunfire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani cracked open her beer, taking a swig. Blandest brew on this side of the Pacific, but that was fine by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Near death experiences bond people,” Imani shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, how about finish your drink first and I'll see what Señora says. If she agrees, you’re cut off for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Imani frowned a bit. “But alright. Can I get one on the house if I don’t shoot anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe smiled a bit at her. “With what you’re drinkin’, you can have one on the house if you do anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani smiled, but Pepe was quickly made busy by a couple that came up on the other side of the bar. Imani kept drinking the tall beer, knowing it was about as good as drinking water to her. She liked whiskey, bourbon--hell, even amaretto straight if it came down to it--but cheap beer was probably the smartest and easiest option for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a look around at the bar, all of its random neon signs and smattering of faces and people. There was a real mix here, people of all colors and hairstyles. Imani shuffled off her seat, taking the can with her as she walked toward the stairs. Valentinos flagging and </span>
  <em>
    <span>calaveras </span>
  </em>
  <span>adorned the walls. The murals and graffiti were something she wasn’t used to at all. Luisa told her all about skulls, but they never had much space or materials for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dia De Los Muertos ofrenda</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She walked upstairs, wandering to an empty booth in a back corner. Imani sighed, taking another deep drink of beer. It was surprisingly quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden wave of loneliness sunk in, and it felt like it had wrapped her chest in a vice grip. She frowned again. She wished her mom was there, helping her out of another jam, telling her that her girls were her pride and joy like she used to. She remembered holding her hand, bawling her eyes out as she felt her grip get weaker. Then she was pulled away, giving her one last kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget I love you, Mani. Always will.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani didn’t realize she had started crying, glad no one was around. When she turned to the voice, Mama Welles looked at her with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed heavily. “Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Señora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh</span>
  <span>at happened? My son didn’t say anything to you, did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, suddenly feeling like the biggest gonk in the bar. “No, no, I just--was havin’ a moment. I’ll pull myself together,” she sighed, wiping her eyes with the softest part of her jacket. “You called me Vivi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know your name isn’t V,” the older woman said with a soft smile. “And it doesn’t really suit you. You have a sweet face. You try to be scary, but won’t work on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Works on other people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m up here. So eager to help out, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani half-smiled. “I don’t like bein’ a leech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Señora Welles sat down, sighing at Imani. She knew when she was going to get a motherly talking to. First with her own mother, and then with Pat’s wife Sherri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said you were leechin’? You just rolled into town. Give yourself a chance to get settled.” She smiled slightly. “You must have given your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mama</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hard time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried not to,” Imani said with a half-hearted laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that who you were cryin’ about?” Guadalupe--and Imani hesitated thinking of her like that--tilted her head in concern at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s--a long story. Never been the most open book, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman laughed. “Don’t have to be. Just gimme a page, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you promise me somethin’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel like it will be too much to promise, so, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a lil’ time to get my things together, before you kick me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I kick you out, Vivi? You’ve been nothin’ but nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Señora shook her head. “Don’t know who put that in your head. Ain’t done any wrong to me or </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani took a deep breath. “My parents died years ago--over a decade. I was--born and raised with the nomads of Texas, the Bakkers crew. Eventually, we moved out here, slowly but surely. One night the Raffen Shiv attacked our camp. Lot of our crew were injured, a few died. My ma and pop--they were two of the ones got hurt.” She</span>
  <span> swallowed thickly, not able to make eye contact with the other woman. “Dad died so fast--but Ma? She was stuck in the RV for the ones recovering from surgery. Collapsed lung. Said she might make it. And then one day she looked so different. Brandi and I sat with her, holding her hands. She said we were her pride and joy. Said she loved us so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. And then Tim and Duke told us we had to go, and she gave me one last kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani closed her eyes and let the tears fall out of them. She hadn’t felt this way in years. Not since their funeral. Being the scrawny kid who felt like she couldn’t protect anyone, especially herself. She remembered slivers of the night. Holding on to her gun while chaos and screams went on around her. Shooting while trying to shake her dad awake. Brandi screaming at her to run, and keep running with her. Holding her hand as they ran into the ripper trailer, locking the door tight, guns trained, shaking with fear. Then it went quiet. Pat giving his secret knock, opening the door and helping them out. Cleaning up all the blood, counting the dead. Prepping for the funeral, setting a pyre for the Raffen and leaving their useless corpses for the vultures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m--sorry, Vivi.” The older woman frowned in sympathy. “Sorry you ever went through that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get my stuff and leave tonight, if it will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I put you out? Sounds to me like you need a home more than ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean that? I know--most people don’t wanna be around anyone like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good thing I’m not ‘most people’, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani sniffled again, realizing there was a napkin dispenser by her. She pulled several and wiped her tears, inelegantly blowing her nose as well. “You’re--really kind, Señora. It was so long ago, now. Shouldn’t be so shaken up by it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never get over the death of someone you love. It stays with you. Trust me on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani sadly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>it will make you feel better, you can be my new muscle,” Mama Welles said softly. “But don’t feel like I’m a debt you gotta pay off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>niña</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and she said it in a playful way, as if she had already decided to take her under her wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani beamed, feeling like a burden was lifted off her chest. Even with the congestion from her tears, she felt like she could take a deep breath without worry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Wheely Stealy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani y Jackie llegan a trabajar.<br/>(Imani and Jackie get to work.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night went as smooth as one would expect at a local bar--regulars trying to pin down the new blood, people trying to test Imani and finding out that she didn’t scare all that easy. And, of course, getting hit on by drunk old men. That part wasn’t so bad, she rationalized. If they got handsy, she’d just break the hand in question. But she did realize that her Spanish would need some work. And, thankfully, she didn’t have to shoot anyone. She’d have to clean it up, and that wasn’t really the best idea after flashing back to the Raffen attack.</p><p>For a week, everything was fine. She got a chance to unpack, shoving her folded clothes in a unused space in Jackie’s room. She used some of the money to buy a new semi-automatic rifle. She rebraided her hair. And of course, she went shooting in the few hours she would be awake before work. Imani would shuffle into the bar at 6pm, work until 6am, and trudge upstairs to get some sleep on the couch when Señora would dismiss her. </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t the best thing to work at a bar starting on her second day. But she wasn’t gonna slack off. She had to take this whole city thing seriously, and make sure no one was going to regret taking her in. It was exhausting, but it was something to do. She still had plenty of eddies, so working a gig wasn’t her top priority. She helped with groceries, bills, and even paying a few delinquent tabs. </p><p>But for anything else, work seemed dicey. She didn’t have any words in with fixers, even with her delivery work, and Jackie was busy running other tasks for Padre. He didn’t even bother to text her, which she found rather rude.</p><p><em> Que haces? </em>She finally texted.</p><p><em> Vivi vive, </em> he sent back a few moments later. <em> Sorry for the silence. im tryna get you some work chica </em></p><p>
  <em> O realy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you need to start spell checkin your texts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah whatever whats up? </em>
</p><p>Her phone went silent for a while. She had to focus on getting ready for another bar night, putting on a different pair of jeans and a tank top. It was weird to get dressed in Jackie’s room, but it just took some adjusting to. She realized she’d have to get used to laundromats to clean her clothes, and where she might be able to get some old clothing in this weird new land. She imagined her phone could help with that.</p><p>
  <em> padre is showing La Virgen’s grace to us. think i can steal you from mama for a few hours? </em>
</p><p>Imani considered texting back <em> depende del dinero </em> but she instead texts <em> yeah sure </em>. </p><p>
  <em> Meet me outside in 15. </em>
</p><p>Goddamnit, she thought. She didn’t want to worry about waiting for him to show. It wasn’t a damn date. But she’d have to break the news to Señora, either way. Luckily, Imani hadn’t heard her run downstairs to open the bar yet. She tossed on her jacket and rushed down the stairs, nearly sliding down them.</p><p>“Señora Welles! I’m so sorry, but--”</p><p>“Jackie already told me,” Mama Welles said quietly, checking a box of shotgun ammo. The older woman’s face was completely content, and Imani wasn’t sure if she was pleased or not. “Don’t worry, Vivi, I know you’d have to make a way and not work for <em> chelas </em> and a ‘good job’.” </p><p>Imani took a sigh of relief. Then paused. “Wait, Jackie told you?”</p><p>“Told me he had been workin’ on it since you got here. Just finally worked out.” Guadalupe closed the box and set the entire thing in her purse. Imani reminded herself to never get on Señora’s bad side. “Least he can do, draggin’ you all the way here.”</p><p>Imani laughed. “I was hopin’ that I’d be able to work somethin’ out more on my own.”</p><p>Mama Welles shook her head. “Real unlikely, Vivi. Don’t worry, Jackie is very popular! Sometimes wish he wasn’t. But it’s good to have him on your side.”</p><p>“It’s funny--he kinda told me the same.”</p><p>“Well, he’s a little,” and she waved her hands around. “Easy to scare. He isn’t always tough, but he can be,” she added with a soft smile. The older woman closed her purse and walked closer to Imani, clapping her hands over Imani’s arms. “But <em> no te preocupes, mija </em>. ”</p><p>“Thanks, Señora.”</p><p>“Just be sure to come back to El Coyote if you get back without needin’ to see Vik, okay?”</p><p>Imani nodded, and the older woman patted her on the shoulder. </p><p>“Jack’s apparently comin’ back here, so I should get outside and get my car.”</p><p>“Okay, Vivi. Be safe.”</p><p>Señora wrapped Imani in a full hug. Imani hugged her back gently, scrunching down a bit to not pull the other woman up. She wasn’t sure how both Welles’ gave such good hugs, but it was a nice trait for them to have.</p><p>After breaking the hug, she put on her shoes and grabbed her ammo bag and guns. She was--oddly excited. She had no idea what the job would even entail, but the fact Jackie would be with her made it better. People took him seriously, not her, a nobody nomad. She missed being relied on to make decisions, but this was a new place entirely. </p><p>She made her way downstairs and out to her car. However, Jackie was easy to spot, leaning on her car down the block. </p><p>“<em> Luego luego </em>, Vivi!”, he said with a smile. “Leavin’ now gives us plenty o’ time to keep an eye out for these gonks.”</p><p>Imani tossed the keys to Jackie and he caught them easily. He looked somewhat annoyed with the action, but laughed anyway.</p><p>“You know where we’re goin’,” she said with a shrug. “I don’t, so drive.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” he assured. “Shouldn’t take too long.”</p><p>Imani unstrapped her rifle and bag from her back, putting it in the backseat before sitting in the passenger seat. Jackie watched her get settled, buckling her seat belt, before starting the car.</p><p>“Guess I don’t gotta ask if you got iron.” Jackie took a glance at her thighs, which Imani didn’t think anything about as that <em> was </em>where her guns were.</p><p>But she smiled anyway, giving Jackie a sideways glance. “Got plenty of ammo, if you need it.”</p><p>“<em> La loba loca </em>. Smart move.”</p><p>They drove off into the dwindling daylight, Imani leaning back in her seat again. Whatever the gig was, it wasn’t anything she could worry about. She already got roped into it, and felt completely indifferent on possibly getting hurt. That’s what she had signed up for, been really born into, and she reaped all the nasty benefits of it.</p><p>There was a long silence that’s barely filled with Morro Rock and engine noise and horns as they traverse Night City. She flipped between stations, much to the silent annoyance of Jackie, but Imani knew he couldn’t say anything as it was still her car.</p><p>They seem to escape the worst of it in short order, smooth sailing besides stop lights. Imani still had no clue where they were. </p><p>“So, what are we doin’?”</p><p>“Padre said there’s gonna be a drop tonight. We’re here to intercept it and get a cut of the eddies. Usually, would do this myself, but begged Padre to get you cut in. So--you’re the lead on this.”</p><p>“...me?”</p><p>“Don’t fuck it up,” he said seriously, then breaking into a smile. “I trust you, though. You’ve done <em> this </em>part before for sure, right?”</p><p>Imani gave him another annoyed look. “Yeah, I have, likely longer than you.”</p><p>“Psh. How old are you? Like, twenty-five? Thirty?”</p><p>Imani <em> laughed </em>, but then coughed and cleared her throat. “Thirty-three, actually, and I’ve been at this for a little over five years. Told ya, fleecin’, racin’, hustlin’--that’s my thing.”</p><p>Jackie tilted his head in surprise, raising his eyebrows but relaxing his face quickly. “Then a snatch and grab should be no issue to you.”</p><p>“Well, there will be no border crossings, so it’s just us versus them. Let’s hope they aren’t a bunch of tricked out cyber psychos, right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>They drive for a bit longer in silence, and Jackie finally parked them in an industrial district. The place looked--shady, deserted, and vaguely creepy. Definitely a good place for a trade off on the low. Jackie turned off the car and looked over at Imani. She wasn’t sure how to translate the look this time. Warm, confident, somewhat too friendly. Made her heart and other parts flutter. <em> Goddamn </em>.</p><p>She looked back impassively. ”We should find a place to stake out.”</p><p>“Right. It’s a bit of a walk from here. So, let’s move?”</p><p>Imani shook her head, unbuckling her seat belt. “Gimme a sec.”</p><p>“Where ya goin’?”, he asked, looking at Imani with curiosity.</p><p>“Just grabbin’ my gun. Sorry if I muzzle ya.”</p><p>Imani turned to the middle of the seat, reaching back and carefully picking up the rifle. And she felt <em> very </em>watched, which absolutely didn’t help her current state of arousal. Apparently he was a leg and ass man. Well, she had plenty of both. </p><p>She placed the muzzle upward to avoid pointing it at Jackie, and then moved back to her seat. She could only think about how nosy he was, but she focused on putting the gun in her lap. </p><p>“That new?”</p><p>“Mmhm,” she said sweetly, stroking her fingers over it. “I’m very happy with it. And if they’re shootin’, I’ll be better off with a semi.”</p><p>Imani turned to the window as if she had said nothing at all, getting out the car before Jackie could comment back. Jackie got out of the car as Imani strapped the rifle back on.</p><p>“You’re pickin’ up the case and I’m gonna threaten them,” she said with a soft smile, turning back to Jackie who seemed somewhat frustrated. “When was this drop takin’ place?”</p><p>“In about twenty, Padre said. Won’t take us that long to get there. We delta back to the car if possible, know a few routes for us to take if we have to lay low. Drop will try and be real <em> secreto </em>.”</p><p>“If they shoot, can we shoot back?”</p><p>“‘Course. We’re here to get--”, and Jackie paused for a second. “No bustin’ in like an action flick, Vivi.”</p><p>Imani was way ahead of Jackie, walking forward confidently though she had no clue where she was going. Jackie didn’t stop her, which she considered a good sign.</p><p>“Ah, ye of little faith!” Imani turned back to smile at Jackie, his face much less confused looking. “I would never sabotage myself that badly.”</p><p>“<em>Ye?</em>” Jackie laughed. “You quotin’ Bible verses at me?”</p><p>“Not intentionally,” she shrugged. “Pat used to say it to me all the time, when I wouldn’t trust myself.”</p><p>Jackie hummed with curiosity. "Haven't told me about Pat. Another level I’ve unlocked with you, Vivi?”</p><p>“Don’t make me regret it, Welles.”</p><p>“I won’t. Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. You want the story or nah?”</p><p>“‘Course I do.”</p><p>Imani sighed happily, putting her hands in her pockets as they continued walking. “Pat was my second pops. Taught me a lot. Brilliant old man, looked and sounded like a real cowboy. Lot of him rubbed off on me.”</p><p>“Including the accent?”</p><p>“Over time, yeah. But I always had one.”</p><p>“You--”, and Jackie chuckled, “Just sound like a glass of whiskey with a lil’ cowboy hat.”</p><p>Imani snickered. It surprised her as much as it surprised Jackie. “That’s--an interestin’ visual, Jack.”</p><p>“Vivi approved, huh,” Jackie said cheerfully. “But ah, I interrupted ya. Keep talkin’.”</p><p>“Taught all us kids, once we got old enough, all these gun tricks. He always told us he escaped from the circus, that’s why he was so good with a six shooter.” She smiled slightly. “Told me I needed to have faith in myself and my gun. Not be scared of it. Not sure how he worked Jesus into it, but he did. Would never consider him a religious man.”</p><p>Jackie hummed with understanding. “You miss ‘em a lot.”</p><p>“‘Course I do,” she sighed, “I didn’t wanna leave, Jack. I was out there in the Badlands on my lonesome for a week before I met up with you. Don’t even know what fixer gave me the deets, got ‘em third hand from Willie. That man did me an awful lot of favors, thank God for ‘im.”</p><p>“Yeah, left him a message. Remember that. Look--sorry about askin’. Still a sore spot, shouldn’t have pressed on it. That was your whole life. Not somethin’ you get over in a few weeks.”</p><p>Jackie overtook her walking and she followed quietly behind, keeping an eye out over the area. It had gotten properly dark, the neighborhood falling into a silent chill. The street lights were dim, and she looked up absentmindedly. She couldn’t see a goddamn thing with all the light pollution, and she felt lonesome all over again. It was more of a dull feeling than she had had when crying in El Coyote, but familiar all the same.</p><p>“Should probably post up somewhere in that alley,” Jackie’s voice cut through her thoughts.</p><p>“Alright,” and she shifted the gun into her hands. </p><p>They slip into the dark alley, Jackie pulling out his own guns as well. The two don’t wait long until a truck rolled up the street. There were only three gonks, and the truck itself looked relatively ancient.</p><p>“Wait ‘til they get out,” she whispered. “Who knows if they have anything at all. Could just be metal sellers.”</p><p>The three men got out, all varying sizes, but didn’t look particularly tough. Probably got lowballed on the project, one of the men looking around anxiously. Only one looked relatively steady, and all three weren’t uniformly dressed. The steady man had a box with him that looked a lot like the Arasaka case they had grabbed so long ago, but it was military green. Had to be Militech. No one else would purposefully choose such a disgusting color.</p><p>“Padre said it should be a Militech branded case, and that looks like it to me.”</p><p>“Then let’s get it,” and Imani rushed forward, turning backward to make sure Jackie was right along with her.</p><p>She couldn’t hide her smile as they rushed out to the three men, gun up and putting them in her sights. “Good evenin’! Drop the box and no one gets zero’d.”</p><p>The three men don’t even attempt a fight, putting their hands up, except for the steady handed man. The steady man held onto the box. If he was trying to be intimidating, it wasn’t working.</p><p>“We’re not gettin’ paid enough for this shit,” he grumbled. “Who the fuck got the drop on us?”</p><p>“Better left unsaid. Hand it over and we leave.”</p><p>The steady man looked at his friends and walked the box between the two groups. He set it down firmly, backing away with his hands up. Jackie picked up the box, Imani not taking her eyes off the three men. </p><p>Her cyberdeck was at least recent enough to keep an eye on their vitals. No one was making moves, obviously for the best as they’d get instantly shot. Her heart was racing, but she stayed calm and focused, almost tunnel visioning behind the rifle.</p><p>“Let’s delta, <em> chica </em>,” Jackie said, tilting his head toward the rest of the road.</p><p>“Y’all have a good night,” she said, running backwards with her gun up before finally turning around, running after Jackie. He had a good head start on her, but soon they matched each other in a sprint.</p><p>The route they took was a completely different direction but close enough to the car. They run up the street and to the right, taking a few more turns. Jackie looked back at her as they ran along, and Imani can’t wipe the smile off her face. Even carrying the case in his arms, he seemed absolutely elated. It was oddly darling. </p><p>And she felt the strongest urge to kiss him, right then and there, and it nearly made her trip and fall. She resolved that now wouldn’t be the best time for theatrics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Que haces = what are you doing?<br/>Vivi vive = a fun rhymey way to say "she's alive!" with Imani's nickname.<br/>depende del dinero = depends on the cash<br/>chelas = beers<br/>no te preocupes = don't worry<br/>mija = an abbreviation for 'my daughter' (mi hija), but can be used toward any younger girl/woman you have affection for like a child.<br/>Luego luego = right now<br/>la loba loca = the crazy wolf (feminine)<br/>the 'semi' joke is a 'i'm mildly turned on' joke.<br/>secreto = (self explanatory)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. (No) Cut Above The Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani and Jackie are a pair of gonks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm coming to the end of their tale, but I plan to write other hijinks and will link them together in a series. Hopefully. ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cut from the steal is simply fine, but not impressive. Jackie seemed irritated by the relatively small gain, but Imani can’t complain as it wasn’t her bartering.</p><p>“Not happy, I take it,” she said, turning to Jackie as they left Padre’s place.</p><p>“Nah, not really. But I expect it. If you had a fixer’s name, you might be pullin’ a little more.”</p><p>Imani shook her head. “Family business and all. We work as a unit. Few nomads leave their names amongst the legends. Maybe amongst each clan and nation, but as a collective? Sort of--defeats the purpose.”</p><p>“Hm. Can’t imagine that. Every gonk in this city’s strugglin’ to make themselves a legend.”</p><p>Imani hummed thoughtfully. “Including you, I imagine?”</p><p>“‘Course. Legends--like Rogue, Dex, Morgan Blackhand--hell, even Adam Smasher--those motherfuckers earned money, power, respect.”</p><p>“I get it. Tired of just gettin' by. Can't give it up until you hit the top. Aren’t you worried that won’t scratch that itch, though?”</p><p>“Ah, then I’ll have <em>plenty</em> of hands to scratch it for me, Vivi.” </p><p>Imani laughed, getting back into the car in the passenger seat. She had an idea that they were back in Heywood, but she wasn’t sure how to get back to the Welles residence. Jackie started up the car and drove carefully away from the building, heading down the street.</p><p>“So, what gets you out of bed,” Jackie asked. “Keeps you runnin’? Since you ain’t aimin’ for ‘future fixer’.”</p><p>Imani sighed. "One day, after a particularly <em> rough </em>bender, I thought about it. What good is wreckin’ myself? Wasn’t doin’ anyone any good, especially not my liver. So...thought maybe, I could focus some of that destruction outward. Make other people just as scared as I was as a kid, but for much better reasons. I get in the way and cause a commotion to guarantee no one else does.”</p><p>“Isn’t that hustlin’ too?”</p><p>“Didn’t say it wasn’t. We just have different ideas of what ‘the top’ is. You wanna be the fixer, and I just wanna be the gonk you can depend on.”</p><p>Jackie turned to her briefly, looking at her in surprise. “You really meant it when you said you didn’t wanna settle down.”</p><p>“Not sure why you’d think I’d joke about that. Hope you aren’t projectin’ some sort of motherly complex on me.”</p><p>“The clan didn’t have kids?”</p><p>“They did. Damn sure weren’t mine, though. Loveable, adorable bunch, but I’m better suited as a misfit auntie than anyone’s mama.”</p><p>“Hm. Why’s that? </p><p>“Tellin’ you exactly why is somethin’ I don’t tell most people.”</p><p>“Gotta ask. Who have you told?”</p><p>Imani raised her eyebrows, tilting her head again. <em> People I fuck </em> was on the tip of her tongue, but she refused to say it out loud. “A very select few.” </p><p>He didn’t need to know that she couldn’t imagine bringing anyone into this world and knowing she could suffer the exact same fate as her parents. It was a bit--in depth for someone she had known for a few weeks.</p><p>“A top secret level of Vivi. Hm. Well, maybe you’ll tell me that and--I mean, one of these days.”</p><p>Imani smirked. Why was he like that? He clearly read her intentions behind what she said, but kept it cordial. Good trait for a solo to have, she imagined.</p><p>“We’ll see. But if it’s any help--you’re on the right elevator, at least.”</p><p>“<em> Dios mio, </em> ” and Imani realized that it could be taken a very wrong way. <em> “ </em>I’ll keep workin’ on it then, Vivi.”</p><p>Imani laughed again. “Didn’t mean it like that, SCOP for brains. But not sure where you got this impression that I am not immune to a bit of raunchy behavior.”</p><p>“Just hadn’t seen it yet. You’re a private kinda <em> chica </em>.”</p><p>“I am. Gotta remember that I was around people that knew me for a very long time until recently. If you’re patient, you might become one of them.”</p><p>“Lil’ worried I won’t make it that far, sometimes. But hey--it’s been good to know ya, either way.”</p><p>“Same, Jack.”</p><p>Imani turned to him and caught his brief gaze again. She did want to tell him, but it scared the hell out of her. How would he even react? So she resolved to look out the other window. The area looked familiar. They must be close to El Coyote.</p><p>“Ah, your spot’s still open. Makin’ it easy for me tonight, <em> gracias a Dios. </em>”</p><p>Jackie parked them again and turned off the car, but didn’t immediately get out. Imani looked over at him, seeming to investigate her again.</p><p>“Somethin’s different about you.”</p><p>“Uh. Braided my hair.”</p><p>“Not quite at that level of SCOP brained, <em> chica </em> , but it <em>does</em> look good. Can’t put my finger on what else changed, though. Huh.”</p><p>Imani shrugged. “Don’t know what to tell ya, Jack. Now, are we gonna make Lady Lupe worry any longer, or go in and be good patrons?”</p><p>“Ah, see! Work hard, play hard. This is why we work well together.”</p><p>“We have <em> barely </em>started workin’ together.”</p><p>“Two times and you’re steadier than Silverhand on guitar. Told ya, glad you’re on my side. The way you didn’t even <em> flinch </em>behind that gun--but you still got a lil’ charm in there, somehow.”</p><p>Imani couldn’t even roll her eyes. “Well, thanks, Jack,” she said in earnest, and then made her way out of the car.</p><p>A celebratory drink was in order at El Coyote Cojo, Imani begrudgingly drinking tequila shots for Jackie’s sake. They were much smoother than what she was used to, but that worked out fine. After reporting back to Mama Welles, Imani excused herself, heading back upstairs to get some rest. She would be back at her usual gig tomorrow, and all that running reminded her that she <em> may </em>need to get back into cardio.</p><p>Imani barely functioned enough to even get in the shower. Once done with all of her night prep, she finally slipped back into her sleeping bag on the couch. Her sleep is heavy and sporadically dreamless. Jackie seeps through anyway, her mind blurring together how his lips could feel against hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Imani and Misty and Viktor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>exactly what it says on the tin.</p><p>(i wouldn't put them in the tags just to show once!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to @twistedsinews for helping me with the tarot bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took her a few days to remember that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>forget to see Viktor, not concerned at all about her now-totally-healed wound. And then remember her promise to Misty, to come back and visit. When she thought about it after packing up at the gun range, she realized that Misty’s shop wasn’t far at all. They both seemed nice, and it would be best to strengthen their friendships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked down the main street of Little China, still as busy as the first time she came. It still felt too loud, like too much, and she reminisced about when Jackie took her down this very street. She didn’t feel different. Her heart still longed for escape. Maybe the border guards wouldn’t remember her, and she could make her way out to the Badlands. Maybe just a night would clear her head, help her think better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally saw it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Misty’s Esoterica and Chakra Alignment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did she notice the last part before? She stepped through the open door, immediately calmed by the gentle noises around her again. Imani stepped down into the blue toned room and looked around. No Misty to be seen, and she worried suddenly. Misty popped up from under the counter, and a wave of relief rushed over Imani. She looked surprised at the sudden appearance of Imani, but then burst into a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Imani said back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Imani could register it, Misty had already run up to her and given her a hug. She smelled a bit like cigarettes, incense and hair spray. It was oddly nice, and she put her arms around Misty in response. Imani noted that Misty’s sweater was soft and cozy. No wonder she wore it so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came back,” Misty said in surprise, letting go of Imani and stepping back. “How ya been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry it took me so long. Been busy, I guess. Survivin, etcetera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a feelin’ you’d say that. No nonsense. It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just--sensible. Like any other nomad I’ve met. Which isn’t many. But--y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani twitched a smile at the other woman. “Thanks, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You here for your tarot reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh...yeah. Came to say check in with Vik, too. Told me to come back and--I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a busy woman,” Misty assured. “I’ll run a three card spread, won’t keep you too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misty walked back over to the counter, and Imani followed, moving to stand in front of it. The blonde opened a box, filled with tarot cards, but the colors seemed to match her and the store perfectly. Imani didn’t comment, instead watching Misty shuffle the deck carefully, touch light and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep up those positive thoughts,” Misty spoke. “They’ll help the cards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misty delicately pulled three cards off the deck, placing them face down. Imani was no longer sure how to feel. She kept up the good thoughts, as asked, but her skepticism was cropping up. Wasn’t it a bit silly to put faith in something so unusual?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel nervous now. Don’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani smiled again, resolving just to accept whatever the reading would tell her. Misty turned over the first card. Six of Cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reversed six of cups. Hm...getting past your past. You’ve been having trouble moving on, maybe...you dwell too long on what could have been. But this card’s just saying that there’s nothing wrong with leaving it behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani nodded. “Okay. I...trust that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s flip the next one,” Misty said softly. She flipped over the next card, the art elegant but also visceral. The Page of Pentacles. “Oh. Interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is all about yourself. Constructing the life you want out of the newness of the world around you. Which is--kinda what you’re doing now, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani nodded slightly. “Yeah, that’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misty’s eyes and smile were gentle, but still managed to see right through Imani. But it wasn’t intimidating, reflecting the very peacefulness of the store itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last card.” Misty used her nails to flip the card over. The Ace of Wands. “Hm, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good ‘hm, okay’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Sorry, just don’t see this one much lately. It’s all about...focusing on your goals, bringing everything together. Shows that you’re on the right path for whatever you’re trying to do.” Misty looked up from the spread and smiled again. “That’s one of the better spreads I’ve done lately. You should feel really good about everything, V. It’s...hopeful. Don’t get a lot of that in Night City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine,” Imani said with a thoughtful nod. “Jack was just tellin’ me about it last night. Said every merc here’s scrapin’ by, tryna make it to the top. Told him I wasn’t interested in that. Maybe...that’s why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misty smiled wryly. “Jackie said you were an odd one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me that he wasn’t sure what to think about you, at first. Thought you’d be the death of him. But--guess you guys were in a garage? And you looked at him like he had really lost it. But you didn’t just shoot him. You called him out, asked him to explain. Said it was kinda refreshing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani raised her eyebrows in surprise. “What else does he say about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just tryna--figure you out, I guess. In a nice way. You’ve got your head on straight, at least.” She laughed. “Don’t tell him I said the last part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani smiled gently. “Thanks, Misty. I’ll keep that to myself, no worries. But I appreciate the reading. It...made me feel a lot better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. And, you should feel better.” Misty flipped the cards back into the deck, setting the entire set carefully into its box. “Should probably send you on your way. Let’s swap numbers, so I don’t have to worry about when you’ll turn up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor turned to the door and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Finally remember you needed a follow-up?” He turned off his screen and came to the gate, opening it for her. He stepped aside as she walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shrugged. “Sorry. Slipped my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never good to let a gunshot wound get forgotten.” Viktor chastized. “Take a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was it about some rippers, how they could be reassuring but also judgemental? She wondered if that was a course they took at school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani took a seat in his brightly lit chair while Viktor went back to his desk, gently gliding over on his own stool. Imani couldn’t hold back her laugh this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Havin’ fun?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let an old man have some joy, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no jokes here,” Imani said, trying to be playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too early for the real troublemakers in the city, usually. Including you in that, kid. Roll up your sleeve, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani sat up and took off her jacket on her right arm, extending it to Viktor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heal up nice, V.” He took her arm in his hands, and gently pressed his thumb against where her stitches once were. “Feel alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sfine,” Imani added flatly. “Did I really need to come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never sure with some patients,” he shrugged. “May have taken a turn for the worse. It wasn’t too deep, but deep enough to cause potential problems. Infection, especially. Stitches I use are meant to biodegrade over time--seems they worked correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>finish the pills you gave me. That usually help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually. And--I appreciate it.” Viktor scooted backward, just enough to give Imani room to stand. “You’re free to go and be a menace, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani got up, putting her hands in her jean pockets as she stood. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jackie been tellin’ you about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said somethin’ about how you seem to like guns a lil’ too much, and it concerns him,” he added sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani rolled her eyes. “I’d be offended if it wasn’t partially true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better to have friends that don’t have triggers to pull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m workin’ on it. Feel like I’m not gettin’ very far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can try out your best on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani tilted her head. “Y’sure? Don’t think I’ve got much to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor laughed. “Know when I’m being lied to, V. Anyway. You want a beer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shook her head. “Nah, I’m--wait. You keep beer here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takes the edge off some people. Never said I was a traditional doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most don’t have sleeve tats, so didn’t presume. What are they all about, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, memories I was worried I’d forget with all the head trauma. Used to box, Jackie probably told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” she assured. “Said you were one of the best. Trained him, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The best’ is subjective. Come sit with me by my desk, keep the brights off you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani walked over to his desk while Victor pushed himself in his chair, narrowly avoiding colliding into the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t see that, kid,” he added with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what?” Imani feigned a look of confusion as she leaned against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becomin’ one of my favorite patients already,” he assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Tell me--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani was interrupted when a woman stumbled into the gate, looking worse for wear. Her bright red hair was a mess, and she seemed to be bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Vik,” she coughed. “Might need more than my eyes fixed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor got up quickly for an ‘old man’, rushing to the gate to help her in. Under the lights, it was clear she had been cracked across the front hard by something, and one of her arms dripped blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Christ</em>, Red! What the hell happened to you?” Viktor took one of the woman’s arms around his shoulders, helping her hobble to the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ bitch jumped me! Moved--”, and she coughed again, "too quick for her dumb blades." The woman made eye contact with Imani. “Am I interruptin’ somethin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Imani assured, standing as if she had been caught doing something wrong. “I was just about to go. I was gettin’ checked on too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor turned to Imani, looking panicked. Never a good sign with a ripper. “Actually, V, might need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can go, it’s really okay, Vik," the woman said weakly. "Don't need anyone but you dotin' on me."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red, c’mon, I'm only one man. Let's get you to my chair,” he urged the injured woman, walking with her even as her knees wobbled. He turned back to V, face serious. “Really need some gauze, it’s in the top right drawer on the desk. Grab the scissors and bandages, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can do, Doc," and she did exactly as asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time turned into a blur. Viktor worked his magic on the mysterious “Red”. She seemed to have</span>
  <em>
    <span> all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the implants, from eyes to her synth-skin right arm, easy to tell as they didn’t quite match the shade of her olive-skinned face. Viktor directed Imani places, and Imani went, gathering supplies to drop on his work table, helping wrap bandages, keeping Red calm. Soon enough, Red had an ice pack over her blackened eye socket, her new Kiroshis, and was carefully wrapped up and stitched together. A calm minute passed before Imani realized she was running behind to get back to El Coyote, and she panicked internally. She said her goodbyes quickly, rushing out the clinic and to her car. <br/></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Couple of Mercs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani and Jackie kick someone's ass.<br/>(hey i'm taking full advantage of that M rating)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She started with small gigs for fixers that liked her well enough. First Padre, then Wakako. She’d get lucky with low stakes jobs. Sometimes, they were just errands that the fixer in question didn’t want to bother with, occasionally needing to hone her sneaking skills to steal shards and documents. She’d get out by the skin of her teeth. Pay was okay, but that worked out fine. Hard work would get her somewhere, she hoped. </p><p><br/>Imani realized that getting lost on gigs didn’t behoove her. So she would take the bus and the train in the off time. On accident, she would find other odd stores, and second hand shops for clothing. Knowing her penchant for blue jeans and jumpsuits made her stand out, she took the opportunity to start fresher. Newer jeans, tank tops, t-shirts, jackets, even a dress she couldn’t turn away from. It was yesterday’s cool, but yesterday in the city was miles ahead of Nomad wear. Imani started hanging up her clothes next to Jackie’s. It was a small space, but he gave it the OK. She’d take note of stuff he never wore, and it felt oddly intimate to her. In a roundabout way, it <em>was</em> very coupley.</p><p><br/>If she wasn’t too late from running a gig, she would help at El Coyote. She’d keep an eye on everyone, standing by the door, picking trash off tables as well as kicking trash out the bar. Sometimes she’d need to shoot, non-lethally, and other times some stern words were enough. Sometimes she’d help clean glasses, too. Slowly, but surely, she remembered faces, names, and wandering eyes.</p><p>After a week and a half of proving herself with gig work, Padre finally let her take on a bigger job. </p><p>“Just tryna get what’s owed to me, V. Bring Jackie with you, I’ve given him all the info. You’ll need the help, and he’ll know what to do.”</p><p>She had to hold her tongue with Padre, knowing damn well she had handled a shakedown before, even on her own with her own debts. He had luckily called early enough that she could give fair warning to Señora that she would be <em>very</em> late tonight. She hated the mixed feeling of obligation, but Mama Lupe held no ill will against her.</p><p>“Thank you, Padre,” she said calmly instead of asserting herself.</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet. No one’s gotten their money.”</p><p>“Yes, you’re right.”</p><p>Padre ended the call and Imani sighed. City folks suffered no fools, and she was starting to feel foolish running with them. Was this all meant for the best? Even though the cards asked her to be hopeful, she couldn’t push down the little ache in her heart. </p><p>She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes for a moment. Imani opened her eyes just in time to see a message from ‘Jack’ on her phone.</p><p>
  <em>Vivi! Tu vive?</em>
</p><p>She sent back her message, feeling more confident in her typing. <em>Si si we’re workin together</em></p><p>Silence for a moment. Señora Welles came downstairs and looked at Imani on the couch. Her eyes were already investigating her again.</p><p>“Hm. Will I be Vivi-less for the night again?”</p><p>Imani tried to look sheepish. “Only for a few hours, Señora.”</p><p>“I already told you, it’s fine,” the older woman said with a soft smile. “I’ve handled the bar almost as long as you’ve been alive. Another night will be fine. Anyway, at the worst, I can ask one of the regulars to break up a fight.”</p><p>Imani frowned a bit. “I’ll give you some of the money I make off this, so I’m not--”</p><p>“Vivi,” Senora said, shaking her head. “You already give me money for groceries, you pay other people’s tabs, send me enough for some bills. You’ve even been cleanin’! Just--work on gettin’ ahead without losin’ yours, alright?”</p><p>Imani sighed. “Okay. I’ll--try.”</p><p>“<em>Try</em>. Psh. The fact you’re busy shows that it’s past tryin’, <em>mija</em>, you’re just doin’ it.”</p><p>The older woman smiled warmly at Imani, and then made her way into the kitchen. A new message popped up on her display.</p><p>
  <em>yup i’m comin to get you</em>
</p><p>How was he getting her? All he had was his bike.</p><p>His <em>bike</em>. <span class="u"><strong>His bike!</strong></span></p><p>She texted back <em>Huh</em>.</p><p>Another few moments pass.<em> Hold tight chica be there in five</em></p><p>Imani felt several emotions. Annoyance, anger, and a little bit of glee. That <em>dog</em>! She’d have to hold onto him tight through traffic, without a helmet, and get worried about being t-boned the whole time. But, she thought, it would probably be faster than trying to drive a whole car through alleys. They weren’t running off with anything, so she could at least make sure to keep close. And they could probably out-run any of those ugly NCPD vehicles she saw.</p><p>He would probably use that logic on her, too. And the idea of being that close to Jackie wasn’t the worst thing ever. He was very easy to hold on to. Anyways, Imani realized, she didn’t have anything to rebut it besides ‘this isn’t how I imagined getting my thighs around you’. And she wasn’t quite ready to put down all her cards with that statement.</p><p>She grabbed her shoes and bag again and took a deep breath while zipping up her boots. This would be an interesting ride, in more ways than one.</p><p>By the time she had gotten downstairs, Jackie already was idling in the street. Once he caught sight of Imani, he beamed.</p><p>“Is this how you used to run with all the girls, Valentino?”, Imani chastised.</p><p>“What did I do?”, Jackie said as if nothing was abnormal. Imani noted that Jackie did a very good job at pretending he didn’t do something.</p><p>“<em>I’ll come pick you up, chica,</em>” she said in a faux impression of him. </p><p>Jackie smirked at her. “I don’t sound like that.”</p><p>“<em>Now</em> I gotta ride on the back, no helmet and havin’ to hold onto you.”</p><p>“Vivi, <em>c’mon</em>,” Jackie said, looking a bit defeated. “I was already on this, and Padre wanted it done <em>now</em>. So, hop on so we can get our eddies.”</p><p>Imani laughed a bit, trying to come across sweet. “Alright, <em>vaquero</em>.”</p><p>Imani got on the bike and scooted flush with Jackie, putting her arms around him tightly. She hadn’t been on the back of a hog in a while. Hakim sometimes let her ride with him, head on his shoulder as she held onto his firm frame. A simpler time, she thought. Jackie was broad, his stomach slightly soft under his gun belt. This was worse than when she hugged him, clenching her thighs tight against him and the bike. Too intimate, damn near sexual.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m big and cuddly,” he said, turning his head back slightly. “Lotta <em>mujeres</em> would love to be in your spot.”</p><p>“You’re right, for a change,” she said jokingly. “<em>Vamos</em>.”</p><p>They took off, and Imani pressed her head into his back, tilting it to the side so she could still see. She could only take in the soft, worn in feeling of Jackie’s jacket, his warmth and heartbeat, and the roar of the engine under her. Night City’s streets were flying by, Jackie more than comfortable navigating them. It wasn’t that bad, she thought. It was odd to feel his muscles move under her hands, and over a bump in the road, she couldn’t help but tense and pull herself hard against him, arms going up to Jackie’s chest. A low, interested rumble was Jackie’s response, which she pretended she didn’t like.</p><p>The trip isn’t long. They end up in another neighborhood, Arroyo if she remembered correctly. Jackie parked the bike, and Imani got off it as quickly as she could.</p><p>“Wasn’t that bad, was it,” he inquired.</p><p>“No,” she relented. “Rather hold onto you than most people. Know you probably won’t slide off.”</p><p>Jackie smiled slightly. “Gettin’ on Vivi’s good side again. Keep up the positivity, we’ve gotta deal with a corpo.”</p><p>“Yeah, who’s our target?”</p><p>“Name of the dude is Carter Williams. Some <em>cabrón</em> who had a deal with Padre, was supposed to cover a smugglin’ gig. Padre’s team finished the job and got half up front, but hasn’t gotten paid in full yet for the last bit.”</p><p>“Fine by me, then. Why are we out in Santo Domingo, anyway?”</p><p>“Got this rock bar you’d probably like, Red Dirt. We’re supposed to meet him there.”</p><p>Jackie got off the bike and gestured his head down the block. There it was, RED DIRT on the outside of an otherwise decrepit building. They both started walking, Jackie taking the lead.</p><p>Imani was silent for a few moments, only speaking up as they were at the corner. “What’s a Corpo doin’ out here?”</p><p>“Seems to have a thing for gettin’ sloshed there. Maybe your <em>loba</em> ways will make him pay up, bar’s known as an ex-Nomad hideaway. Maybe he has a thing for the biker <em>mamis</em>.”</p><p>“Mh, doubtful.”</p><p>“Ah, why’s that? Don’t tell me that confidence is all fake.”</p><p>“Far from it,” she said with a smirk, “but only met one Corpo type who was fond of me.”</p><p>“Sounds like another storytime.”</p><p>“Not tonight, Jack,” she responded, dropping her voice a bit as if he had asked her for something more intimate.</p><p>Imani walked in and <em>did</em> feel immediately at home. The clientele was sparse, but all felt as familiar as her favorite denim. The place was inhabited with rocker types, faded cowboys, and a few young punks. The stage was dark and empty, but it held a draw to her. She noted a few eyes on her, more when she felt Jackie behind her and the door close, but she didn’t mind at all. Soon, they all went back to their beers as the pair walked around. Guess they knew trouble when they saw it.</p><p>“Don’t see any corpo clowns,” Imani muttered to Jackie. </p><p>“Mh, let’s check further back.”</p><p>Imani nodded, turning to the other end of the club and walking close to the back exit . She noticed a very clean, blond man on the back couch. He seemed reasonably green enough, trying to blend in but failing miserably with his also-too-clean dark jean jacket. He also seemed too nervous, as if someone would tell he was a fake. How the man got mixed up with Padre, she wouldn’t consider. Likely using family money, not corpo profits, to do dirty dealings.</p><p>“The gonk near the door," she tilted to whisper to Jackie, turning around to make herself less obvious. "Check the hair.”</p><p>“Definitely no <em>rockeres</em> happy with a cut like that.”</p><p>“Right. He look like our guy?”</p><p>Jackie took a moment. “Sure looks like the photo to me, <em>chica</em>.”</p><p>“Let’s pay him a visit, then.”</p><p>Imani strode forward, letting her body language go easy as they got closer.</p><p>“Carter? Good to see you,” she said sweetly. </p><p>The man looked up in alarm, looking between both of them. “For fuck’s sake,” he said with a heavy, proper English accent.</p><p>A Brit? Imani wanted to laugh. Imani sat next to Carter, while Jackie opted to stand nearby, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall and monitored.</p><p>“Me and my colleague here have paid you a visit on behalf of Padre, who’s still waitin’ for the rest of his eddies.”</p><p>Carter shook his head. “Look, I just need another week to get him the cash. Petrochem put me on suspension, can’t access my accounts.”</p><p>“And how long ago was that, huh?” Jackie said, speaking up.</p><p>“...today, but--”</p><p>“And I’m guessin’ you had just enough hard eddies to go for a few drinks, huh?” Imani questioned. She gestured at the table, littered with a few empty eight ball glasses.</p><p>“This is my first one,” he said with an uneasy smile.</p><p>Imani could tell his vitals were through the roof. They were just having a nice conversation. Anything else would be up to his discretion. She looked at the full glass on the table, still cold. Definitely whiskey or bourbon, she figured. She reached out and took the glass, stirring it in the dim lamplight. “Sure doesn’t look like the cheap shit to me.”</p><p>“How would you know?”</p><p>Imani cut her eyes at the man. “Know the accent may fool you, but I’m not <em>actually</em> a fool.”</p><p>Imani drank the glass, to the abject horror of Carter, and rolled the gulp on her tongue before swallowing. Japanese, she reasoned. Expensive import fees likely, especially with the trans-international train. She cut her eyes at the other man, his look shifting from scared to furious.</p><p>“Hmm. You like the top shelf shit, huh. Definitely can’t afford it with a locked out account. This one’s nearly thirty eddies a pop, and given that I can smell it on you, it’s definitely not your first glass.” She watched as the man continued to steam, and couldn't help but smile. “Wouldn’t be so mad if you were drinkin’ good ol’ Tennessee honey.”</p><p>She set the glass back down, and his red face was about to burst.</p><p>“You bitch--” and the other man lunged over the table at her.</p><p>Before Jackie could react, Imani caught his hand and twisted his wrist and hand in the wrong direction. Carter tried to work into the twist with his arm, but seemed to hurt himself more. With her other hand, she put it around his neck and squeezed hard. Being taller than some men had its perks.</p><p>“No fancy gorilla arms yet? You must be real green.” Imani turned to Jackie, sighing heavily. “Whatdya say we drag ‘im outside?”</p><p>Jackie nodded, looking <em>way </em>too interested yet again. “Gotta set an example.”</p><p>Jackie and Imani took both of his arms, dragging him out the back door he conveniently sat by. The pair tossed him heavily onto the outside pavement.</p><p>“Mind if I take over now, <em>chica</em>?”</p><p>“Go <em>right</em> ahead, big guy,” Imani said with a smile.</p><p>She stepped back as Jackie picked the other man up by the collar, punching him in the mouth. What she presumed was his jaw made a nasty noise. She was glad that wasn’t her. Blood already rushed out his mouth and nose, and she crossed her arms indifferently. She shouldn’t have had the whiskey, <em>sure</em>, but this is what happens when you don’t pay your end of a deal. And it would have gone to waste otherwise.</p><p>“Made a big mistake there, <em>cabrón</em>. Cough up a cred chip and you won’t need to hope Trauma Team shows up in time.”</p><p>The man spit out blood. “Think I can fuckin’ afford that shit?”</p><p>“Ooh, wrong thing to say,” Imani muttered.</p><p>Jackie punched him again, dropping Carter from his grasp. He laid on the ground, looking every ounce of helpless. It <em>was</em> a little sad, but also somewhat funny. He was red all over, thin blonde hair wilting like dry corn husks. Jackie turned to her, gesturing at the prone man.</p><p>“You wanna get a lick in?”</p><p>Imani hesitated for a moment, but walked over. Carter tried to get back up, rolling over and getting on all fours. Imani kicked the side of his stomach hard, but not her hardest, and the blond coughed blood again, laying on the ground and not moving. He, at least, was still breathing.</p><p>“Padre said he’ll give you a week if you don’t have it today,” Jackie said with finality. “Won’t send us next time, though...so might wanna find the scratch.”</p><p>Carter simply gurgled up at them, looking defeated.</p><p>“Let’s delta?” Imani said cautiously.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re done here,” Jackie sighed. </p><p>The walk back to Jackie’s bike is silent for most of it, until he and Imani get back on the bike.</p><p>“You <em>really</em> drank his whiskey,” Jackie chuckled, before starting the engine.</p><p>"Can't pass up a free drink," Imani smiled, holding on to him tightly as they rode away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>vaquero - cowboy<br/>vamos - let's go (used for a group of friends)<br/>mujer/mujeres - women<br/>cabron - can be used amongst friends as sort of like "this fucker", but usually used to describe someone you don't like as in "*this* fucker". you get it<br/>rockeres - an attempt at making 'rockeras/rockeros' gender neutral, typically used for metalheads and other hard rock types (which would describe Imani very well).</p><p>realizing this very late, but I used 'chingona' in the past. A 'chingona' is basically like, a 'bad bitch', which is why Jackie just calls her a bitch in English but in a nice way, yknow? A chingon/chingona is someone who's good at what they do and no one can really fuck with 'em. see: boss, pro, etc. so yeah, chingona works for Imani and she takes a little pride in being one (but Luisa was the whole reason she got put onto it).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hands on (the wrong) Deck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani gets clam jammed by herself, then her new mystery friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a busy night at El Coyote, which made Imani glad she decided to tough it out and work, even after a job. She liked when it was busy, as it gave her plenty of people to joke with, work on her Spanish, and occasionally catch a few eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had just finished clearing off a table when she heard an interesting voice from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Oye, morenita</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>¿Que haces?</span></em><span>”, Imani said, rolling her eyes. When she turned around, she got an eyeful of the man. He wasn’t bad. Not her normal type. Well-groomed, traditionally handsome, put together. He looked sharp, decked in Valentino colors. “</span><em><span>No soy una</span></em> <em><span>morenita</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo siento, chula</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I got you to turn around. Back’s as good as the front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him skeptically. “Pretty face got you thinkin’ you can have a slick mouth, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slick mouth can do a lot of things for you,” the man said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was toeing a line between slimy and seductive. She didn’t care for it. Imani rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. “Did you actually need somethin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you. Seen you a few times with </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi primo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Primo…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Jackie’s voice came from up the stairs. He stepped onto the floor holding two beers in his hands. “Vivi, Gustavo. Gustavo, Vivi. G, are you buggin’ Vivi? She’s a busy </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi, eh?” Gustavo said with a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí, Vivi es mi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Imani responded, unable to hide her annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, V,” Jackie said gently. “Properly introduce yourself, or he won’t shut up about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani sighed, walking over to Jackie’s side. Jackie set the beers down, but didn’t sit down. She didn’t bother asking why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustavo took his beer quickly and immediately started drinking from the bottle, finishing his swallow with a sigh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quito, </span>
  </em>
  <span>always lookin’ out for me”, he said, suddenly assured. “Come sit, Vivi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>háblame</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel like I’ve talked to you enough,” Imani said sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustavo looked at her like he was desperate to find out what was under her denim jacket. If he had laser eyes, they’d be right on her tits. “With that voice? Never</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked over at her with a smirk, then turned his eyes back to his relative. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oye, ¿no tienes vieja?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani raised her eyebrows. Where was his girl if he was busy ogling her? “I’m no homewrecker, Gustavo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustavo’s look switched from jovial to irritated. “Jackie, just had to fuck up my game. Tryna keep her for yourself, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s talkin’!”, Jackie said, laughing. “With all the girls you stole from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ancient history, Jackie!” Gustavo said, rolling his eyes. Guess everyone did it to Jackie, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might wanna cut back on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>chelas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Patricía was just a month ago--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see this </span>
  <em>
    <span>pendejo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”, Gustavo emphasized, pointing his beer at Jackie while looking at Imani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pendejo</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know, and all that,” Imani smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled, smug with his apparent win. “Just thought Vivi would wanna know she might not have you all to herself. And in my experience, she’s the type that needs your undivided attention.”</span>
</p><p><span>Well, that was one way to put it. But she liked the way he said it. “Jackie</span> <span>has a good read on me,” Imani shrugged. “We work together and all.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Work together or </span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>together?”, Gustavo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a lil’ both,” Imani added, raising one eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parece celoso</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gustavo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” putting her voice to good use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She darted her eyes over to Jackie, who was already looking at her like he was starving and she was a hot meal. She couldn’t help but look at him with a smile. More than assured, she closed the gap between them and put her arm around him. He responded in kind, wrapping an arm around her and pulling Imani closer, hand sitting on her hip like he had done it a million times before. She hadn’t been touched like that in a long while, she thought. Not since her last time with Hakim, but that was nearly two months back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you’re dyin’ to know if I’m right, G,” Jackie said, and Imani knew he was looking at her up and down too. At least she knew Jackie, and he felt oddly secure next to her. Imani put her hand on top of the one on her hip, intertwining their fingers. Another risky move, but she made sure to keep her arrogant gaze on Gustavo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coulda just told me you put your mark on her,” Gustavo said indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, and no mark needed,” Jackie assured. “Fun to watch you stress. Kills you a lil’ bit you didn’t win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a trophy,” Imani added. That was a bridge too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chula</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and the way he said it showed he wasn’t kidding at all. If she was a little more like her old self, this would have been settled already. “He doesn’t seem to, though. You think you could handle her? Needs someone who can keep all that happy. Probably not cut out for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was in over her head. She felt like a simmering pot, and she closed her eyes just to try and calm down. “He definitely isn’t,” she said in agreement with Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie turned his head to her, lips right by her ear. “Think I am though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mami</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jackie whispered, and she was going to need a mop if this charade kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that if she turned her head, Jackie would kiss her right there, and she wouldn’t stop him. It was very tempting, but the last thing she needed was someone walking up and seeing her making out on the clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if timed, she heard a beer bottle being broken, and yelling she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>overhear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really should get back to work, fellas,” and Imani quickly moved Jackie’s arm, rushing from his hold and back downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani followed the yelling, hearing a real knock-down-drag out as she got closer. What she found toward the back of the first floor was a shitshow. Two women on the floor, fighting, and a few Valentinos encouraging them on. A few locks of black hair were already strewn around the room. The group all turned to Imani’s appearance, the onlookers rightfully scattering as they knew she wouldn’t hesitate. The women stopped dead, and Imani realized one of the women was Red. She was still bandaged up, bruises blooming across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, V,” the red-head said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired woman on top of Red looked at them in disbelief. “You know this </span>
  <em>
    <span>puta</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are acquaintances, at best.” Imani got closer to the women and tried to pull them apart. The other woman latched onto Red, and Red kicked and flailed to loosen her grip. Imani tried to shake them apart, but the other woman seemed latched on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me, Sofia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You’re gonna fuckin’ pay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani realized this was not going to go her way. She gave Sofia a final, firm yank backward, holding her for a moment before dropping her on the opposite side of the floor. Before the woman could recover to stand, Imani picked her up over her shoulders. Both of them were a good foot smaller than her, and the brunette was easy to carry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofia grabbed Imani’s braids, trying to pull her head down. Good thing she had a hard head and a strong neck. Imani pulled her head the other direction, grabbing the woman’s wrists in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down, fucker!” Sofia kicked Imani, but it was somewhat futile as she wasn’t the strongest broad in the bar. That was Imani, as she had to prove several times. “You’re gonna take this two-timin’ bitch’s side?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not takin’ anyone’s side!” Imani turned angrily to Red. “Red, let’s go! You’re gettin’ the boot, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V, she’s the one who jumped me last time!” Red assured. “Sofia got her licks in! I didn’t do shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pulled out all that hair, so that counts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muevelo, chiquita</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman now known as Sofia still kept kicking, and Imani wrapped her arms around her legs tightly. “Don’t make me hog tie you,” she threatened, and Sofia sighed and stopped moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani turned to Red to give her an angry look, before moving as quickly as she could to drop her spitfire burden outside. The three of them caught some looks and whistles, but no one stopped her. Once through the doors, she let go of Sofia’s wrists and gently dropped her on the pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofia hissed as she sat up, rubbing her wrists. “Fuck,” she sighed, “Shoulda let me hit her more, you fuckin’ gonk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules, no fightin’ in the bar. Red,” she turned back to the red head, “the hell’d ya do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…,” Red said with an innocent smile. “May have fallen into her girlfriend’s lap. Naked. A few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani glowered at Red, putting her hands on her hips. She had to break up a cat fight over a cheating girlfriend? “Red. Really? This is all about you bein’ her girl’s sidepiece?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sofia groaned, getting back up off the ground with a heavy sigh. “Mended shit with Mariela, but Carmine? Won’t apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmine. An unusual name, Imani thought. The mystery of her continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already done!” Red-now-Carmine said with a shrug. “What do you want me to be sorry about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somethin’, Car!” Sofia sighed again. “Whatever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>puta</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m goin’ home. Not tryna get banned from Señora’s place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight to you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Imani said, turning to both women. “Either of you need a ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofia shook her head. “No, rode my bike here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red-now-Carmine looked at her sheepishly. “Live down the block. Should be fine, I know the guy who hustles down that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Get home safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani stood firm as Sofia made her way to one of the motorcycles parked outside, and Carmine walked off to another building. Imani didn’t go back inside until Sofia pulled off, and Carmine disappeared inside across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank God she braided tight, she thought. Imani ran a hand through her braids just the check they were still accounted for. She was due for a wash, anyway, and would finally take Jackie up on his offer for a proper bed to sleep in. Feeling assured that both women wouldn’t suddenly reappear, Imani went to the bar and half-smiled at Pepe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I break </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tío</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Las gatas</span>
  </em>
  <span> got their claws in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To say the least,” Imani chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe poured her a shot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he moved a bit too fast for her to tell. She drank it without question. Tequila. Guess she was gonna have to get used to it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>morenita - morena/moreno is just describing someone as dark-skinned (un hombre moreno) but it can be used *somewhat* impolitely if thrown around like 'morenita' (the little dark girl). i'm using it here akin to 'hey, sexy chocolate mama' or equally weird. hope that makes sense.<br/>que haces - what's up?<br/>no soy una morenita - i'm not a little dark girl<br/>lo siento - sorry<br/>chula - pretty girl<br/>primo - male cousin<br/>hablame - you talk to me<br/>oye, no tienes vieja - hey, don't you have a girlfriend? (vieja literally is 'old lady')<br/>chelas - used this last chapter, but its 'beers'<br/>pendejo - fucker, asshole, etc<br/>parece celoso - you seem jealous (using the 'usted' form to create some distance)<br/>mami - literally, it's just 'mom', but it's frequently used like 'baby girl' or akin to it.<br/>puta - bitch<br/>muevelo, chiquita - move it, little girl!<br/>tio - uncle<br/>las gatas - the cats (feminine)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. La Ofrenda Diferente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani hears about a murder, but doesn't want to hear Jackie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Padre got his eddies and gave me your cut. meet you at el coyote :*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>no mas besitos, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she lied in text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>vivi la sal. Por que no besitos?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>gustavo isn’t reading our texts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani put her phone away, sighing with irritation. She should have expected that, given what they got into a few days ago. Their text conversations felt steadily more flirtatious from Jackie’s end, though they typically were extremely platonic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with Carmine and Sofia’s fight to break up, Jackie’s voice and touch lingered on. The feeling barely washed off in her shower, and only seemed to flare up while sleeping in Jackie’s bed. At least the bedding was clean, and she slept well enough to have a real dream. Sadly, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just about Jackie on top of her and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lookin’ a lil’ mixed up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobrina</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Que tal?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Even though she was still new to NC and the bar, Pepe took to her pretty quickly. He stood across from her seat, leaning back onto the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani sighed at Pepe. “Just a lil’ shook up, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lil’ catfight got you worried? Seen you put a muzzle to someone’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabeza</span>
  </em>
  <span> for less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shook her head. “That was a normal night for me way back when. Had to shoot someone dead in the chest once. Blood’s real hard to get out of wood floors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe smirked. “Who you tellin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you’ve seen plenty of shit in your time, Pepe.” Imani smiled back at him. Even through the gory business, it was best to put on a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Comes with the territory. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>seein’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bein’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>are two different things, and I got this far knowin’ where to keep my feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what--I’m not super sure about. Where my feet are even takin’ me. Like my boots are too small, so I don’t know what’s what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe smiled warmly at her. His gruff visage always put her in a better mood, especially when he smiled. “Maybe Quito will help sort you out, since you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>partners </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unwanted coupling continued, it seemed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me he has not been tellin’ people that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few tequila shots, he’s tellin’ too much.” Pepe smiled bigger somehow, and then laughed as he turned his head to the door. “Hey, speakin’ of--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani turned toward the door and saw Jackie stride in, looking confident and content as usual. He wasn’t wearing his usual outfit, opting for a t-shirt and jeans with his Valentinos jacket. He stopped right in front of Imani’s seat, close enough to touch her. And she wanted him to touch her, more than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what the cat dragged in,” Imani said, unable to hide her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>y este gato es rico. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope you don’t mind hard eddies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dinero es dinero</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, extending her hand with an open palm. “Cough up the cash, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabrón</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a way with words, Vivi. Gotta teach me sometime.” Jackie took a small roll out of his inner of his jacket, placing it in Imani’s waiting hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking about the action, she pulled back the strap of her tank top and bra, shoving the roll into the side of her left breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie grinned as he watched her. It wasn’t like her cleavage wasn’t there, she wasn’t exactly an A-cup. “That where you keep a lot of things, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jaina</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not usin’ my tits for much else,” and she did want to facepalm at herself for even bringing it up. Jackie’s eyes gleamed with interest, so she pulled the ‘avoid’ card again. “And anything that can be stolen and untraced is best in a pocket that’s a little hard to grab.” She laughed, turning away from Jackie and back to Pepe. “Pepe, any tabs not settled? Can put a hundred eddies on one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepe was busy double checking bottles, Imani not even realizing he had moved away. “I’ll double check a lil’ later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chiquita</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but don’t sweat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Una metiche</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jackie said with a smile at her. “But it suits you. Was too busy shootin’ the shit with Gustavo to notice your lil’ dust-up with Minnie and Sofia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani turned back around, tilting her head. Minnie? Did he mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carmine</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “You know them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know all of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valentinas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mis hermanitas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though I don’t know those two </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmine’s been stumblin’ in my life,” Imani sighed. “Saw her at Vik’s, helped patch her up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, she’s usually gettin’ into some shit, know that much...speakin’ of shit, you hear about the shootin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Imani looked at Jackie in confusion. “Who got shot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two ‘Tinos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Araceli y Nacho</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Those two were inseparable. Someone got the jump on ‘em at home, shot ‘em dead and ransacked the place. Not sure what they were lookin’ for, but they were high up. Probably wanted intel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Jack. That’s terrible.” The pair must have been freaked out, getting got at home. On the street, it was always dangerous. Home’s one of the last refuges in NC, she considered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew Nacho from way back. We got in together, one of the few gonks who visited at the hospital when I got shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for your loss, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie shrugged. “Lotta people were way closer to them both. Probably gonna be busy tonight, funeral was today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll know what--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi!” Senora’s voice came out clear from the stairwell. “Open the doors, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor, chiquita</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duty calls, big guy,” Imani sighed, slipping off the stool and walking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Imani got the doors open, people rushed in to take a seat, or overwhelm the bar. Imani rushed to help, realizing Jackie had already gone off somewhere else. Though she wasn’t the best with mixed drinks, she could work a beer pull and pour shots. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Para nuestros primos!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Imani would hear the men and women say before they downed their shots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went by too quickly, nearly blurring. Even with the fever pitch, no one was arguing or quick to anger. The mood was celebratory, but also somber. Fitting for their fallen friends. She would catch slivers of stories, affection clear in the people’s voices. It made her reminisce about the many funerals she had been to, raising a beer can to her friends. Jesse, Cam, Araya, the others who she barely knew. And her parents, mulling over how she hadn’t gotten used to seeing people she loved die. Her dying, didn’t scare her as much. She had a good life, as best as a wayward dog of a woman like her could. Imani took a deep breath in, squashing her urge to cry again. It wasn’t good to think that way in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she distractedly walked by a table, a hand reached out to her, gently grabbing her wrist. She automatically swatted it away, turning the direction where the arm came. A wave of relief came over her as she realized it was just Jackie. Here he was, touching her again without asking. He really did love to cross her boundaries, it seemed. How would he even be with her in more intimate spots?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a death wish, Welles?”, Imani said indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Santa Muerte would be proud to have such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chulita </span>
  </em>
  <span>doin’ her work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chulita </span>
  </em>
  <span>was new. She wasn’t sure if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. She preferred him calling her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chingona, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>mami. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn’t like she was much shorter than her. Imani got closer to him, leaning on the other side of the table he posted at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...how drunk are you?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Un poquito por Jaquito</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said cheerfully. Cute. “Hey, when’s your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy places need reservations in advance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could only imagine the second glances they’d get. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>barrio </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy and a Free State yokel walk into a sushi bar...Not your best joke.” She smiled a little anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna impress you, yeah? Heard you were real easy on Carmine a few nights back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he suddenly jealous? Carmine wasn’t her type. Too wiry. She liked women a bit more like her: full figured, or at least taller than five-five. “...what about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at Imani as if she was the dumbest woman in the bar. She wasn’t fond of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>look of his. “Carmine loves the tough </span>
  <em>
    <span>viejas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s your type, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani put her hands on her hips. It wasn’t like they spent time checking out women together, or even commenting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was relatively busy, and the most they’d see each other some days was bumping into each other on the way to his room. Thank God for contrasting schedules, she thought. “You don’t even know my type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie leaned forward a bit, half-smiling. “Sturdy </span>
  <em>
    <span>chicas</span>
  </em>
  <span> with smart mouths. Gettin’ close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani huffed. He was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>close, in an entirely wrong way. “Don’t talk to me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Como que</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playing coy wasn’t his strong suit, she figured. “Like you know me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>payaso</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tryna work on it, Vivi. Makin’ it hard to, so closed up and all.” Then he smirked again, and she felt a familiar shiver settle in her back. “A lil’ rough...but think I can get past it. Sand you down a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but make a disgusted face, stepping back a foot to create some distance. She was right all along. “Lemme guess. ‘Sandin’ down’ means fuckin’ me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did I say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she could give a dumb look back. “All the stray looks and smirks, you’re doin’ it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>even. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>nauseate </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. I’m not one of those girls you can lead on, keep in your black book, Jack. This whole bringin’ me in thing, takin’ care of me, what’s--why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani took a deep breath, suddenly so angry her head hurt. She didn’t mean to, but she snarled at him. She put her hands in her pockets and tried to calm down, but her head was thumping with her own heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi,” Jackie said, trying to reassure her. He always said it sweetly, like they had been friends for years. “’S’not like that at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo siento</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Can you hear me out before you go all bite, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loba</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Imani sighed. She tried to think rationally. He had done her no wrong as of yet. Even with the stray gazes, he hadn’t touched without permission since their first day together and--well, now, but it wasn’t inappropriate. She resolved the least she could do was listen. “Let’s hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie tilted his head, looking up at her with a new vulnerability, one she hadn’t seen before. “I’d never hurt you, Vivi. Not tryna, not gonna. You ever feel wronged by me, lemme know. We’re chooms. And...if you don’t ever wanna be more than that, then I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hombre </span>
  </em>
  <span>who can take a ‘no’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” she said sadly, wilting just a bit. She didn’t want to say no to him. She wanted to say all sorts of ‘yes’ to him, even.  “I guess--I worry why you even took me ‘n’ all. Thought you’d have some...ulterior motive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Valentino, chica. Got no sway with ‘em anymore, and they’d know better than to mess with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mamá</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s favorite </span>
  <em>
    <span>chingona</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani frowned slightly. He at least never gloated about proving her wrong. “And all...</span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she added with flailing hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had any ulteriors. I just saw a down on her luck </span>
  <em>
    <span>mujer </span>
  </em>
  <span>who could use a boost. I know solid people, Vivi. Got you in with most of ‘em. Even met </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi mamá</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let you stay with us. Wouldn’t have done all that just ‘cause you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chulita</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not sure what else I could do to prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done more than enough. Thank you, Jack.” She frowned, crossing her arms. “Sorry for bein’ sour. I’m in your debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinkin’ about things like you owe someone somethin’,” Jackie said gently. “And I’m damn sure not expectin’ some big payout from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily. “Should--get back to work. Wastin’ time lookin’ like a clown, myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prettiest </span>
  <em>
    <span>payasa </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Un abrazo</span>
  </em>
  <span> before you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn’t hide her smile. She shook her head, walking away before Jackie could grab her again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>vivi la sal - Jackie's just saying she's a salty thing lol<br/>sobrina - niece<br/>que tal - what's up?<br/>cabeza - head<br/>y este gato es rico - and this cat is rich<br/>dinero es dinero - money is money<br/>cabron - "fucker" but friendly, used it a few chapters back<br/>jaina - it's just 'woman' but a term used for close female friends.<br/>chiquita - little girl<br/>metiche - busybody<br/>hermanitas - little sisters<br/>Para nuestros primos - for our cousins<br/>chulita - essentially 'pretty little thing', when before he used just 'chula' which is still 'pretty girl' but not diminutive.<br/>chingona - a baddie, as a refresher<br/>un poquito por Jaquito - a little for me, making a joke out of his full name<br/>viejas - women, typically like, grown women. Carmine is supposed to be 25-26, so he's also implying she likes older women.<br/>como que? - like what?<br/>payaso - clown<br/>hombre - man<br/>mujer - woman<br/>un abrazo - a hug</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Carried Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani really sticks her foot into it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imani thought her well of good fortune had run dry. She still hadn’t gotten any new gigs. She wondered what she had messed up, or maybe she was just a little too </span>
  <em>
    <span>loca</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Days went by with only one job, that was little more than errand work, and the time quickly moved into a week. The cards asked her to stay hopeful, but it was hard in the face of a brick wall. At least the Coyote was regular...besides tonight, balmy as all get out in NC. Imani would never consider herself a delicate flower, but the humidity was getting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi, it’s a quiet night,” Mama Welles said as Imani sat at the bar. “Why don’t you head home and get some rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason, Señora. Not like I’m goin’ anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look run down. Thought a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica de Tejas </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you would like the heat,” the older woman said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love a dry heat, ma’am, not whatever swamp soup y’all got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pues</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no good to anyone here bein’ all wrung out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...if you insist, Señora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani said her goodbyes and made it upstairs without issue, the street just as quiet as the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got into the Welles’ home, Jackie was on the couch to greet her. His socked feet were kicked up, beer bottle in one hand as he watched the projection TV. She still wasn’t used to seeing him without that damn Valentinos jacket, but his arms did look great in that tank top. He looked over at Imani in surprise, and then his face switched to concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi? </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué onda?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Señora said I looked like deep fried fuckall. Not her words, but sentiment’s the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie patted the empty seat next to him. “Sit down, take a load off for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised to see you in here,” she muttered, taking off her boots at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was surprised to see no sleepin’ bag on the couch. All cozy in my bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Couch was starting to kill my back,” she shrugged, making her way to the empty couch spot. “Anyway, you offered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani took a seat close enough to Jackie. She was quickly realizing that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>her best lifeline in Night City, and a bit of an oddity himself. She wondered how other people saw them when they paired up. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>being paired up with him. She liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, deciding to be honest with herself. It had barely been two months she had been here. It wasn’t too fast or too slow, but going at all felt wrong to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watchin’ more iguana stuff?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Jackie said with a laugh. “Just flippin’ through channels. Probably gonna head back to the garage soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepin’ in there tonight? Hotter than Hades outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I’ll see. Anyway, doubt you wanna share that twin bed,” Jackie said with a grin. “You’d sleep on top of me, or we get real comfortable spoonin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani laughed at him. The thought of making the bed work in their favor was ridiculous. “Not your best idea, Welles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but we make a good team, work together in many </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesante </span>
  </em>
  <span>ways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seems like we could try another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her feet up on the couch, curling up on herself. “Right now, my only desire is gettin’ some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie tilted his head, and softly laughed. “You’re killin’ me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chulita</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani looked down and avoided looking up again until she could diffuse it all. She decided to deflect again. "You must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>up for a fuck, if you’re barkin’ up my tree,” she said flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised. "Me? Nah. Seein’ yourself as a bad option?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fantastic option,” she said assuredly. “Just don’t think I’m the one for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie hummed with interest. “Maybe you’re wrong, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shook her head. “Askin’ for top floor access, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have to do to get that elevator up? Hit the floor where I hold Vivi nice and tight, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>figure out if she tastes as salty as she acts? Or,” and he dropped his voice slightly, “if she’s just sticky sweet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani pretended she didn’t appreciate a little raunchiness out of Jackie. Guess every Valentino, ex or not, had a slick mouth. But she sighed again, humming out of unsureness again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not run back with Misty? She not letting you ring her bell? She’s a sweet girl. No shame in hookin’ up with a friendly ex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speakin' from experience?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to say ‘yes’, but kept it to herself. He didn’t need to know. "Didn't answer my question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled. "I haven't asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm more focused on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, aware she was pouting. That wasn’t the answer she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios mio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A pout? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Un milagro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jackie smiled again, and Imani could tell he was getting tired of her evasiveness. What did he want her to say? “What’s really buggin’ ya, V? Know it can’t just be me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m--still uneasy. About bein’ here ‘n’ all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya mean? Merc shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, well adjusted to that. The blood, cheatin’, grime...that never changes. NC or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was worried for a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s--this city. Scrapin’ from the bottom, feel like nothin’ comes up anymore. Then...I’m not from here and NC seems to remind me every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y’know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just because somebody’s from NC, don’t mean you fit in. Felt that way back when I was a Valentino. You’re not alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jaina</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I--Y’know I’ve got your back. And, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo siento</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the gig front. Really am tryin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really helpin’ me feel like I should stay.” Imani pursed her lips together, feeling the weight of her words suddenly. She couldn’t help anyone or anything if she had to take another job, and who knows if she even could. She still had all her Texas papers, but what good was that in the NUSA?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vivi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said with some worry. “C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems you need somethin’ lil’ stronger than a hug. If you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani hesitated, but slowly moved across the couch and next to Jackie. He put her arm around her and pressed her close. His cologne had faded, the remaining smell a mix of metal and his own scent. Jackie rubbed her side, rolling from her waist to her hips with one hand, careful to not linger too long with his touch. She leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you like this?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asked me that already, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Always tryna tough things out. Don’t gotta be that way with me. Can show a lil’ soft and sweet, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t have to be a tough girl with me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she heard in her head. Hakim’s voice. Luisa never minded when she’d close up, sometimes to their relationship’s detriment. “You sound like my last ex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that the Corpo you mentioned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Corpo,” she emphasized. “Hakim--ran out on that life. Hid out with us for a while. Washed up on our shores a lil’ after Lu and I’s break up. Not sure how he heard about us. We’re nobodies out in SoCal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie hummed with interest. “Alright. So, how’d he end up gettin’ welcomed into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Casa Viv</span>
  </em>
  <span>i?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He came to me one day workin' the shop. Said he heard rattlin’ in his hog. Wasn't hard to figure out, just needed some new parts. Then he looked at me, covered in gunk, and said 'Where have you been hidin’?'. It...went from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A steamy, forbidden romance,” he said dramatically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>La loba y el corpo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kinda curious how he looked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tall, tan, a bit thinner than I usually like ‘em. Strong profile, soft eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds dreamy,” he said sarcastically. “How’d Lu feel about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the one who broke up with me. She knew she couldn’t say shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? I...guess I thought you did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Only leave when I’m not wanted, relationship wise. Otherwise--perfectly comfortable where I am. She--just changed her mind, I guess. Three years, and it took a day for her to tell me ‘this ain’t workin’. Not sure what I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>did, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I guess I’ll never know now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie squeezed her gently. “Well, I know I want you here. So does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mamá, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Vik, and Misty. You act like no one cares about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shrugged instead of answering. She never thought anyone outside the clan even could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much shit we haven’t done together. Haven’t even took you back to Red Dirt, a chance to show off that wild side you got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as wild as I used to be, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Una rockera loca</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eh? Startin’ fights in the pit with your steel toes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Used to be on-stage, jumpin’ in the crowd...If I wasn’t screamin’, I was dancin’. Sister used to fret over me somethin’ fierce…”, and she laughed softly. Brandi would usually be the one dragging her back to camp the next morning. “Still lil’ bits of her left, the girl who loved a rush and a new adventure...but the hard drinkin’ and hard fuckin’ is in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...who’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have in my arms, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One who likes to take some things slow, I guess. Especially new things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pues</span>
  </em>
  <span>...my hand slow enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just right,” she said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every inch of her skin begged for more of his touch, his lips against hers, and she wasn’t sure if she could pull back the feeling anymore. One kiss wouldn’t hurt, would it? Wouldn’t be too soon? The old her would have never thought about it this long, she reckoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Jackie, finishing his beer and setting it on the floor. Now would be a good time, she figured. She took a deep breath to steel herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm?” He turned his head toward her with the slightest smirk, almost admiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her arm from her lap, cupping his cheek with one hand. It felt nice to finally touch him this way, feel his stubbly skin under her fingers. Jackie looked at her hand, and then her, and then smiled. Not even a smirk, she thought. A full smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to fight it anymore.  <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me," she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Jackie pressed a gentle kiss on her lips first. This wasn’t enough, she thought. Imani let go of Jackie, moving and spreading her legs over his lap to straddle him. He took the hint, placing his hands on her hips, and Imani kissed him in earnest. A surprised noise came out of Jackie’s mouth, and Imani put her hands against the back of his head. He tasted bitter, like cheap beer and heavily salted food, but she didn’t mind it at all. All she wanted is their tongues intertwining, his gentle sucking of her lips, and Imani couldn’t help but moan.</span>
</p><p><span>Jackie’s large hands explored her body, brushing down her thighs and back up, over her backside and to her waist, as if he was hoping to memorize how she felt. One hand finally settled on the middle of her back, while the other cupped her behind. Warm hands lower than her waist felt </span><em><span>good, </span></em><span>especially given how warm Jackie ran.</span> <span>His lips moved down to her neck, and she trembled against him. She whined needily as he continued sucking gently on her neck. Without thinking it through, Imani pulled off her jacket, tossing it to the other side of the couch. Jackie continued kissing across the bared parts of her chest, pressing a kiss full of intent against her shoulder scar. He looked up at her, eyes full of lust, and a sharp realization hit her that </span><em><span>he would not hesitate to fuck her right there.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Jackie brought his head back up to kiss her lips again, and time felt slow as cold syrup. She felt every bit of wolfish as he claimed she was, nearly clawing at his top knot, threading her fingers through his soft hair. She could feel his erection under her and, as natural as ever, she sat lower on him and ground their hips together. She hadn’t touched herself since she had gotten here, mainly due to other pressing matters, and the tiniest bit of friction was making her beyond damp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands went up her shirt as Jackie moaned low, kissing her even stronger. His hands brushed over her breasts and she felt herself mentally pulling back. This was way too much and </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too soon, she began to think. This was at a point of no return, a place where her thoughts zoomed with fantasies of being undressed by him, tangled up with him, him between her legs...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quickness she didn’t remember she had, she pushed his hands away and broke the kiss. They both were probably hot, breathy messes, Jackie’s face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi? Somethin’ wrong?” Jackie looked up at her in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I--this was...really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me make it better,” he asked in a low voice, sending trembles across her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he was looking at her made her shiver all over again. It was so tempting to let him do so much more to her, but she just shook her head. She wasn’t sure what to say. Jackie’s confusion turned to a hurt look, as if she had rejected him outright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...just. Can’t right now,” she sputtered. “Feel mixed up. Really should hit the hay, take a shower. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hastily, Imani dismounted Jackie and rolled back onto the couch. Without looking back at him, she picked up her jacket and rushed upstairs. He, at least, didn’t chase after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she entered his room again, she sighed heavily. What was it with Jackie that brought out her gonkiest feelings? How she felt now was different than how she ever was with her other partners. And part of her worried about mixing business and pleasure yet again. This was supposed to just be a friendly leg up. Now she had done all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually falling for him. Imani laughed bitterly. Of course, like the stray she was. Loyal to whoever fed her scraps. She sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. She resolved that a cold shower and some rest would soothe all her ills for now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chica de Tejas - Texas girl (i have no idea if that's actually spelled right, but that's how Texas is usually said in spanish?)<br/>que onda? - what's up?<br/>chulita - pretty little thing<br/>dios mio - my god<br/>un milagro - a miracle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Day At the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani thinks the sun will offer some clarity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Vivi por favor, answer my texts?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the third one he had sent. Imani had left the house already after she woke up, resolving to go shooting and hope that got out her stress. It helped slightly, but it felt like every inch of her lingered with Jackie’s touch, reliving it as intense as a BD movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time outdoors would clear her head. She hadn’t seen proper sunlight in a few days, and she was awake early enough to get plenty of rays. Imani wandered down to one of the few open spaces in Heywood, a big park with little in it besides a broken down playground. People were out in droves, likely enjoying the break in the humidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blanket was still dusty from her week alone, and she shook it out far from the crowd before bringing it onto the grass. She took shelter under one tree, missing a few branches and unloved by the crowd due to it. Sitting on her blanket, she watched other people’s lives go by while pretending to read one of the few books she had snagged before she left, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sula</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kids were playing baseball and tag, </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuelitas </span>
  </em>
  <span>were getting some exercise while keeping an eye on the little ones. Older kids and younger adults around her were with their partners, eating snacks, cracking jokes, and holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt envious of them. They seemed happy, or were at least carving out their happiness with the rusty knife life gave them. Why wasn’t she doing the same? She wasn’t really getting by at all. She slumped further into herself. It made her miss her family even more, and she wondered how they were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated again. She thought best to check it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vivi just tell me youre okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could somehow feel the hurt in the message. She did up and leave when just a few seconds before, she seemed primed and ready to do much more than rub against him. She usually wasn’t such a mixed bag of feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani texted back </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes i’m fine @ the park</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She went back to looking at the world around her, figuring it to be the prettiest place in NC. She started to read her book in earnest, and time went by slowly for a change. She could almost feel her shadow move with the sun. The park wasn’t much, but it was better than another abandoned building or looking out at the filthy marina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated again. When she checked the message, her heart sunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think i see you be right there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she thought, she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see him. Not now. She wanted to get up and run, again, but something kept her put. What good was running, anyway? It wasn’t like she wouldn’t go home and see him, anyway. She put away her phone, looking around to find Jackie walking her direction. He, of course, got stopped along the way by damn near everyone. He was a popular guy, she thought with a smile. She went back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sula,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but ended up re-reading the same page over and over. It was better than trying to keep track of Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she finally heard, and she looked up at Jackie. He was smiling at her, which she still liked a lot. He was warm from head to toe, she thought. “Lil’ summertime readin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jack. Read this book a million times...thought another one wouldn’t hurt. And...it’s a nice day out,” she added. She closed the book and put it at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured you’d like it out here. Plenty o’ sun, lots of people and noise. Probably a lil’ like your camp, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani smiled a bit as Jackie sat next to her on the blanket. He sighed dramatically as he mimicked her posture, leaning back on his arms with his legs crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was a lower case V, sure,” she began. “As time went on...not so much. Clan dwindled down to about thirty or fourty of us, by the time we hit SoCal. Got worse from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That why you left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Left because I can’t stand Snake Nation. I’m literate...can read the lines and what’s between them. Every family that ever ran in with those fucks gets shredded. Scattered to the winds in new, fancy ways. Parents from their kids on special ‘patrols’ that are just a death wish. The ire of leaders who don’t even know your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that she didn’t know how everyone was started to eat at her. But there wasn’t anything she could do. She was an outcast of the outcasts. Worst thing to be in this wasteland. She turned to Jackie, who looked at her with an unusual amount of sympathy. She turned her eyes and head away from him, not able to handle the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really sure what to say, Vivi,” he spoke up. “Just...sorry. Probably said it before. Feel like I say it a lot with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be apologizin’, Jack. Know you came here to talk to me about last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But I brought some good news with me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani perked up, bringing her head back toward him. He looked good in the sunlight. “Good news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padre got us another gig. And he wants both of us on it. We’re meetin’ him tomorrow to talk it out, said it wasn’t good on the holo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani nodded, smiling. “Good. That’s...really good.” She sighed with relief. Another gig with Jackie made her feel...some kind of way, but she couldn’t figure out what </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should ask...do you wanna talk about last night? Or am I gonna get iced out by you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not icy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie hummed skeptically, narrowing his eyes a bit. “Dunno about that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seems like you’re the coldest </span>
  <em>
    <span>chingona </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the desert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should feel a lil’ hurt by that, but think I wouldn’t be in bad company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeps the best of us alive in NC. But, didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shrugged. “Sure, guess we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Somethin’ flipped in your head and you were off me like Mama had walked in on us. Said you were sorry…’bout what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just...was doin’ too much. Got carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I was havin’ a good time. Not too much for me. Felt really good, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked away from him again, trying to hide her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you just want this to be...</span>
  <em>
    <span>un accidente</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or whatever, we can leave it at that. But don’t get it twisted, Vivi. Wasn’t lyin’ to you at the bar, when I said I didn’t do all this ‘cause you caught my eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. You don’t lie to me. It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems all that chemistry might have set a nice lil’ flame, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani nodded, knowing her face was still screwed up with skepticism. “Make me feel all sorts of stupid, dealin’ with you. It’s...easy to fake feelings, or get along with someone you’ve known for a long while. It’s always been one night or damn near years until I get in with someone. This is new for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pues</span>
  </em>
  <span>...just know I want you either way. Dream about you a lot, Vivi. Sometimes we just talk, so it’s not all </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucio</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say the same, sadly. I don’t dream much. The one I had of you was…”, and instead of clarifying, Imani just cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smirked at her. Goddamn, she hated that in the best way. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Neta? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wanna ask more about that, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>les chaves</span>
  </em>
  <span> are out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she was any paler, he’d see how hard she was blushing. She shouldn’t have mentioned it at all. It was a very good dream, if she could remember it. Really a terrible punishment for ignoring every single urge she had to get rid of all her sexual tension. She facepalmed, shifting to stretch out her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not like you get a lot of alone time,” he added with a rumbly laugh. “Curious about one thing, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you first saw me, whaddya think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you had a big ass head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at her incredulously, and Imani laughed back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani took a deep breath in, exhaling out a sigh. “Liked you a lot. You were cocky but comfortable with it. My type of guy...sturdy lookin’, firm, tall. Wanted to forget all about the gig and sit in your lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie raised his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t have been opposed to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you gotta tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair, fair. Surprised, I guess. Wasn’t sure what the desert would blow in. Was expecting some tough ol’ broad. Thought that’s mainly what nomads were, honestly. Don’t meet many of ‘em in NC. But you showed up, sexiest thing I’d seen all day. Was into you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That why you didn’t run out on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. You bein’ a good shot did that for me. Told ya, saved my ass and thought I owed you somethin’ for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause where neither of them spoke, just looking at each other. Jackie’s eyes went across her body, settling at certain spots before coming back to her face, alternating between her eyes and her barely open mouth. His look was less intense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>admiring </span>
  </em>
  <span>if she thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really wanna kiss you right now,” he said gently. “Can’t stop starin’ at those lips, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chula</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I don’t think I’ve figured out what you want from this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure myself. Know I want you closer than just a friend, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nice place to be, </span>
  <em>en mi opinión</em>
  <span>. Takin’ it slow, like you wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was extremely public, but people would presume they were together, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I should get goin’," she sighed. She didn't want to be held, not now. "Been outside too long, startin’ to feel like a convenience store hot dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked downtrodden again. “Alright, I’ll help ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani got up, picking up her book and putting it in the pocket of her overalls. Jackie followed her lead, and helped refold her blanket. It was much easier with two people than with one. Even with saying how she felt, she still wanted to avoid his warm gaze, still feeling prickly with their brief touches. Imani wanted to shake her unsureness, but she realized it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie tilted his head, looking hurt again. “Sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll see you tomorrow at Padre’s, for sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, absolutely,” she responded, clutching the folded blanket as she turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V...gotta ask.” Imani stopped dead in her tracks. “What are you worried about? Feels like you’re always runnin’ from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back around, half smiling. “Just not sure about a lot of things. Nothin’ ‘gainst you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani turned toward her car, walking away and adamant to not turn around. Getting back to her car, she packed away her things. It felt a little less wrong now, but a sudden rush of regret came over her as she got in the car. She should have asked for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored it, again, and resolved to just drive home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>neta? - really?<br/>pues... - well...<br/>sucio - dirty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Shoot Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani y Jackie take on a bit of revenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imani pulled up in her car near Padre's, hastily parking on the street before rushing out of her car and to the building. She wasn’t sure how long or how much time she needed to get prepped, but she wore her bulletproof jacket just in case. It had cost her a pretty penny, but the old thing had saved her ass on many occasions. All it needed was fresh ceramic, not the hardest thing to find in Night City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she got closer, she realized Jackie was standing outside the building. As he turned his head to see her, he perked up immediately, standing straight up and putting his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stranger,” Imani said with a smile as she got within earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi!” He was smiling, not smirking, for a change. “You look ready for some real shit. Feelin’ alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...why?”, she said with an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never seen that jacket before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had a reason to bring it out. Tryna show I’m serious, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look really good in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never been about lookin’ good, about tryna protect myself to some degree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always gotta be practical?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said flatly. “And anyway, we’re flappin’ our gums out here, Jack. Should head in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he said seriously. “Let’s figure out what Padre got us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie gestured his head to the door, walking ahead as Imani trailed behind him. They went up the stairs and through the door on their left. A set of armed guards gave them a head nod, and one knocked on the door. The door opened quickly, and they wasted no time heading in. Padre was already sitting at a table in the middle of the room, seeming to just finish up a call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evenin’, Padre,” Jackie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evenin’,” Imani said with a bit of a delay. She was still a bit nervous about the gig, but tried to relax. It had been the first time in a while since she had seen Padre in person, not since their big score.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat, you two. Much to share, all on the shard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani sat down and noticed the shard, slotting it into the one port in her head. She was glad shard tech never changed too much, still able to easily read it even with her old deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrolled through the information that came up. Four targets, mid-level boostergang who have been encroaching on Valentino turf. No clear affiliations, a real motley crew. No clear photos of them, just their bodies. They must have some fancy tech to obscure their faces. She ejected the shard and gave it to Jackie, who slotted it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we goin’ after these </span>
  <em>
    <span>pendejos</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”, Jackie questioned. “Seem like they’d be easy for the ‘Tinos to squash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crew you see started some...unfortunate dealings last week. Araceli and Nacho, just two of the deaths caused by this group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How they’d get the jump on ‘em?”, Imani questioned. “Doesn’t seem like the apartment was common knowledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, but they might have a mole. Managed to get some info...they meet on the outskirts of Heywood in about an hour. Should be meetin’ the mole there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do we know </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know about this?”, Jackie questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy,” Padre assured. “Not a Valentino hit. Mothers asked me directly. Used some of the couple’s cash to pay out for this request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why us, then?”, Imani said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaquito’s the only merc I know who had familiarity with the pair. Found it fitting. Given that you two work together, it was only right to include you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani nodded. “Makes sense. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done well on other work I gave you. Jackie told me that I should give you more to do. Here’s your chance, then, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure was building, she felt, but she could handle it. Taking down some clowns in revenge wasn’t entirely unusual for her, just something she hadn’t done for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t let you down, Padre,” Jackie affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we are done here. Location is on the shard. God be with you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Padre,” they ended up saying in unison, which made Imani smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani pocketed the shard, getting off her seat and walking out as Jackie took a bit longer to get out of the chair. She got down the flight of stairs before taking a deep breath in, unsure what she was worried about. Her heart was beginning to race. Was it just nerves, feeling outnumbered, or the reassurance of someone having her back again? She stopped by the main door, turning around to find Jackie coming off the stairs and straight to her. He seemed to be investigating her demeanor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can tell you’re hype, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said with another smart smirk. “Feelin’ a lil’ less salty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit. Glad you put in a good word for me,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always try to, Vivi. Padre thought it would work this time. We got this on lock, though. You need to grab anythin’ before we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Packed some med kits and MaxDocs in the trunk, ammo too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Que bueno</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jackie said with a grin. “Knew I could count on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani stepped out the door, trying not to smile back at him. “Usually just bring yourself and that jacket, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pack light. Have to when you show up on a motorcycle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani laughed as she continued making her way to the car. “As long as I’m with you, you won’t need to worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie followed behind her, and Imani didn’t pay enough attention to look back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope we’re together for a while,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Imani turned around, walking backwards on the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie’s face flushed a bit, but his look was as serious as a heart attack. “Don’t wanna lose you. You’re a good partner, Vivi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she turned back around. “Pretty solid yourself, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I’m solid a lot of other ways, too,” he teased. “Know you liked how that felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani suddenly felt sweaty under her jacket. They had finally gotten back to the car, and she unlocked it and slipped into the driver’s seat. Jackie came to the passenger door a few moments after, looking serious. She missed this, missed being helped with a big gig, and had honestly missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She plugged in the location in the GPS before starting the car, driving to where they were supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two drove in silence for a while before Jackie cleared his throat. “Feelin’ nervous on this one, Vivi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I get it. I’m right here for ya, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Thanks. We’re...kinda outnumbered, Vivi. Just...worried, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani sighed, pressing her lips together. “I’m a lil’ nervous too, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna help each other calm down? The breathin’ things we did, on our first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Date?” She laughed. “Guess you did get me some drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, see. Knew I felt a lil’ somethin’ at Seba’s, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Maybe there was. But, let’s breathe together. One deep breath in first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani didn’t need to keep speaking, both of them falling in sync with each other quickly. The extra air did calm her nerves a bit. She couldn’t watch Jackie, but itched to hold his hand again. After a few breaths, she stopped and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better, big guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like deja-vu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right before we jump into some shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would we have it any other way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, ‘course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The GPS signaled they weren’t too far away, and Imani found a dark space to park in so they could make their moves under decent shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready if you are,” she said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. C’mon,” Jackie affirmed, and he got out of the car first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani picked her rifle out of the back seat. As she got out of the car, she gave herself a final pat down. She had what she needed on her: another few clips, a magazine for both handguns, and some gauze and a MaxDoc in her shoulder bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie led the way, seemingly more comfortable with the area. It was somewhat industrial, but worn down with graffiti and decaying buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be this building,” Jackie said in a harsh whisper, pointing a bit further up the street. “Hold my hand, so we can stay in pace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani caught his hand and held it tight. It did seem easier to keep up, but it also felt just as reassuring as their breathing together. She hadn’t felt this way in a long while, fully meshed in with someone. It was barely there with Hakim, and overwhelming with Luisa. But it felt like just enough with Jackie. Maybe that was what had her mixed up: that they got along so well. It felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and it never did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Jackie’s face and he was smiling. He looked over at her and gave her hand a squeeze, which made her smile in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re somethin’ else, Vivi. Told you that before, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get out of this...owe you some </span>
  <em>
    <span>besitos</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe a lil’ more than that, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed. “Don’t do this to me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Just a preview.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she sighed, finally looking around. “Gate’s open. Plenty ol’ boxes to hide behind. You go left and I go right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. This might be quick work with your rifle, though. You got a plan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot in both directions, confuse the hell out of ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No malo, mami</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Here, stay on comms with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never noticed his call icon, she realized. She was surprised it came up at all on her old deck. She picked up his call without hesitation. “Hear me okay?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mami</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you look good when you pick up a call. Your black eye glows </span>
  <em>
    <span>rojo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kinda sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you’d say that about me anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’ wrong with that. Anyway, we’ll need to test it out, so let’s split. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuidado</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Jack,” and they dropped the handhold, separating out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani already missed his warmth, but she needed to focus. Imani took up a position on top of two shipping containers, one small one on top of the two large ones she had footing on. It seemed like good cover, if she needed it. She hid out in silence for a few minutes, aware that they would have plenty of time to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See anythin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forgot Jackie was on comm with her. “Nothin’ yet. Quiet as a morgue for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Hey, I gotta question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember your first gig? With your family, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we were up in Nevada by the time everyone decided I was old enough to do the gritty shit. Put me on security detail for one of the convoy gigs, Petrochem was movin’ a big batch of CHOO through the state. We covered the leg out of Reno, heading south...not sure if it was just to Vegas, or if it was to New Mexico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any crazy shit happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, no. We had good intel about the area, it was quiet all around. It was a night kinda like this...we were all on bikes, guns at the ready, but no one fucked with us. We were all on comms in dead silence, just the desert and rumbling trucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda peaceful, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Miss it a lot, actually. City’s still too loud for me…hey, think I see someone comin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big body car rolled through the open gate, headlights illuminating the whole area. Imani ducked behind the smaller box, avoiding the headlights as best as she could. They luckily completely avoided spotting Jackie, a sliver of light glinting off a shiny corner of the container and Jackie’s gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept watching as bodies came out of the car. The group were a mixed bag: two tall, rail thin men; a woman with green hair wearing a netrunner suit, and a stocky guy, clean shaven with long black hair and visor eyes. The quartet were all heavily modded, chrome shining in the lamplight. However, it all seemed typical stuff: modded arms, fancy optics, but she couldn’t tell if they had on heavy armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she was really feeling nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got an eye on ‘em, Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Guess I see why Padre asked us both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani shifted her rifle to a better position, making sure the strap with her extra magazines was easy to grab. Her heart started to race again, feeling a bit tunnely as she tried to focus in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani ran through every scenario that could happen. Car could have a gun, though it seemed just as beat up as what she used to have. They could all be heavily armored, which can only do so much against a bullet barrage. One might realise the issue is above, and jump up to get her. The stocky guy could run over to them and fight physically. She could only hope that they’d get out clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, another car pulled up beside the car, and one man came out. She had never seen him before, but he looked like shit in comparison to other Valentinos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, know this fucker,” Jackie said. “Weaseled his way into Araceli’s good graces last year. Dunno his name, but he’s clearly got no loyalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we start shootin’?”, she asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, hold up. They might get in a better position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they waited, the group all moved together toward the back of the Valentino’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” he whispered. “Let’s get em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani cocked her rifle. She set her sight on the most threatening one to her, the stocky guy. Under the cover of darkness, she pulled the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her first shot, everything went by quickly. The stocky guy went down bloodily, and the lanky men yelled at the woman to get back as they kept shooting in both their directions. Instead, the netrunner tried to run toward them. Imani had to admit, it was brazen, given she likely was trying to scan them and pull intel. Shooting her felt a bit like shooting a fish on dry land, but she did so without hesitation. The remaining two attempted to advance on them both. but a stray shot from Jackie seemed to take one of the men down, spasming as he fell. She had to reload, still ducking the other man’s advancing fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt a shot hit her chest, which hurt like hell even with the plating. She grunted in anger, knocked back off her knees for a moment. She shuffled back further behind the container as she finished reloading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m--ow. Don’t worry, keep shootin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sore, she got back into position and shot again, finally taking him down. Jackie kept shooting at the Valentino, still fighting from his shitty cover behind the car. Imani took a few more shots from her vantage point until he fell down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heaved out a sigh. What a mess, she thought. But their job was done. She considered what her mother had told her, back when she didn’t understand what she’d have to do in the future: revenge will always kill you. She had done it multiple times, but she hadn’t gotten buried by it yet. At least nothing she had done was petty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chica, </span>
  </em>
  <span>speak up! You hit? Alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit the armor, I’ll be okay.” Imani groaned. She likely would feel that more tomorrow. “Let’s survey the crime scene and get outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should </span>
  </em>
  <span>make sure these </span>
  <em>
    <span>pendejos </span>
  </em>
  <span>are corpses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the shooting done, it was eerily quiet, save for the last groans of the dying goons. Imani carefully got down from the box stack, sighing heavily as Jackie rushed to meet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both made a careful ascent out behind their cover. Imani’s heart was still racing, and she moved her gun toward any noise she heard. Imani checked the netrunner’s body, in front of the first car that showed. She seemed young-ish, and she couldn’t help but wonder how she got caught up with any of them. She wasn’t moving and her scanner showed she wasn’t breathing, so that was the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie was checking one of the creepy men’s bodies, stealing ammunition while Imani went back to the Valentino’s car. She wasn’t sure what to expect when she got closer, but kept her finger by the trigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All clear by you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mami</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around, and found herself under the struggling eyes of the unfortunate snitch Valentino. He was bloodied, lying in a pool of it, his hand shaking. As she pulled the trigger, he did too, and two shots hit her hard.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>besitos - little kisses (a normal kiss is just un beso)<br/>no malo - not bad<br/>que bueno - literally "what good", but it's supposed to be like, an affirmative "oh, good". no idea if i'm right, maybe that's why people look at me funny...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. It's Not The End of Our Love Story.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imani finds a new lease on life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man was dead, at least, but Imani could barely breathe. She had fallen onto her hands from the impact, scraping her palms on the concrete. Both bullets hit her jacket, but it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>By God, it hurt. She coughed and it was pure pain, feeling the blood spit out her mouth. At least he wasn’t a good shot to hit her head. She checked herself, feeling blood trickle from somewhere, finding a wet patch on the very top of her shoulder. The shot was off-base, luckily not clipping her artery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie rushed over, and Imani could barely register him in her normal eye. He pulled her up from the ground, giving her a good looking over. As he noticed the gunshot wound in her shoulder, he pulled back her jacket and took a closer look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bleedin’ bad,” he said, voice full of worry. “Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mamita</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we gotta get you to Vik.” Jackie helped her up, tossing her good arm over his shoulder. She held on tight, her other arm made useless by the wound. As they started walking, Imani realized she was barely able to keep up with Jackie. Now, everything hurt, and she felt like she had been hit by a truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, this was it, then. If this was the end, she managed to get a lot done. Her mantra of living fast at least put her at ease. It was a good, but difficult, life. The thought of knowing Jackie would think it was his fault scared her, and she held him tighter as they kept walking. She heard a car door being opened, reopening her eyes as Jackie placed her in her passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Car?” She meant more, but it was hard to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> car. Got enough strength to hold some gauze?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani weakly nodded. “Bag...gauze.” She pulled back her jacket, shrugging it off to give Jackie more access to her shoulder bag. Jackie took the hint, opening it and finding the roll of white fabric and MaxDoc quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alcohol wipes in--”, she hissed, “glove box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Don’t need to make it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie opened the glove box, quickly taking out the wipes and wiping down his hands. He used the second one to wipe her wound, coming back with more blood. He opened the gauze and patched her up, large fingers placing the gauze into the gap in her shoulder. Hurt like hell, but it was better than bleeding. Jackie moved Imani’s hand to the hastily-placed gauze wad, and she held onto it tightly. She uncapped the inhaler and puffed it into her mouth, breathing it in deep. It helped, just enough, but she still felt weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gettin’ you to Vik’s--stay awake. Gimme your keys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani nodded, swallowing hard as she handed over her keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie gave her a look over before he stepped away and closed the door. Watching him cross in front of the door, she sighed. As soon as Jackie got in the driver’s seat, he immediately started the car and sped off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should have stuck with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he muttered. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault,” she smiled weakly. “I’m hardheaded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to tell me that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi am--jaina.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Imani whined, and she reached out her hand, hoping to find his. She knew she was crying, unable to tolerate the pain. Jackie’s hand went off her steering wheel, meeting hers. Both of them were smeared in her blood. A bit of gory romance, she thought. She felt the gauze getting more and more damp, starting to openly sob before she faded out. Her hold on his hand got weaker, and she wasn’t able to keep it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vivi!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can survive this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard echoes of things, voices, but they sounded far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt herself be carried and placed down onto a chair. Sticky wet cloth being cut away and pulled off. Cold liquids on her skin, a brief shot in the arm, and then nothing at all. Imani slipped into unconsciousness, unsure if she’d wake up. In dreams, she saw her sister. They were young again, heading to clan dinner, taking a seat by her parents. Pat was playing guitar, people she hadn’t seen in years dancing and singing along with the rhythm. Her parents were a welcome surprise to see in dreams, as she typically heard their voices only. But the dream faded quickly, as always, and soon it was empty again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness felt eternal, but she caught a tendril of consciousness. Imani tried to remember what Jackie said in the car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He really did </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, didn’t he? She didn’t know why. What had she done?  She hadn’t been kind, or sweet, just as salty as he said. It scared her again. Love, in all its forms, seemed to always backfire on her. But she’d be lying if she didn’t want more of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his touch, everything about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something told her to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to open her eyes. It hurt, just like the rest of her. Imani wasn’t sure how long she had been out. The room was softly lit and windowless. She checked the time in her eye display. 4:26pm, Monday. Only a day. She took a breath in as she opened her eyes, and immediately regretted it. Chest was bruised from the bullets she took in the jacket, and her throat was dry. She looked down at herself. Shoulders and chest wrapped in gauze, suddenly a bit shy about knowing Viktor had seen that much of her. She wasn’t bleeding, but was hooked to an IV and jacked into the bed. A table caught her eye to her left, with a container of Real Water. She grabbed it and opened it, sipping carefully. Even swallowing hurt. But, she was alive, and patched up. That was a good first step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to her right, and sighed in relief. Jackie was asleep in the chair next to her. He snored slightly, and she smiled. The smile hurt a bit, too, but it was manageable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stirred slightly, but not enough to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath in, knowing and confirming it would hurt. “Jackie Welles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved a bit more, opening his eyes in confusion. When he saw Imani, he sighed with a wistful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi. Thought I lost ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she coughed, “I’m a stubborn thing ‘til the end, it seems.” She smiled weakly at Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of your charm,” he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always so soft on her, she thought. “Y’know, if I didn’t have the jacket, would have died the same way my ma did. Shot in the chest, collapsed lung. We didn’t have enough supplies to fix it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu mamá </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be proud of you. Takin’ on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Santa Muerte </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that. You weren’t scared at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither was she.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani smiled weakly again, not able to hold back her tears. Jackie moved to sit on the edge of the bed, close enough that she thought he was going to kiss her. He was so warm beside her, a comfort from the cold room. It was hard to resist the allure of a wide-open heart, she thought as she looked away from him. How did he get to be so loveable? Surprisingly, he used his hands to wipe her tears away. It only made her want to cry more. She gripped her can a little harder, frustrated with herself. He gave her cheek a final brush with his thumb before he dropped his hands, leaning back with one arm on the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani sniffed. “Did I ever tell you about her, both my parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never have. I’m listenin’, Vivi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patricia and Darryl. Two smartypants who tried to get out their ‘hood. Dreamed of a free life. Ended up workin’ stiffs at a corp. Can’t remember which one, anymore. Anyway, they ran out of there. Knew there had to be more to life than just makin’ money for some big wigs. Knew they didn’t want their kids growin’ up the same way. Said they ran to the first crew they could. Bakkers were right there, eager for a new bunch of recruits. Were way bigger back then--two hundred strong, I think. They both were eager to prove they could cut it. Ma knew a lot about guns, Pop was a green thumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where did baby Vivi come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year out on the road, I was born. Fifth baby of the clan, so other folks took to calling me Five. ‘s why I’m V. People said there was somethin’ about me, always gettin’ into somethin’ I shouldn’t have. Hardheaded, stubborn, a menace as soon as I could walk. But Ma insisted that could be good to use. Dad told me I was just like her, the spittin’ image.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled tightly, taking another sip of water before putting it back on the nearby table. “Never shook it, I guess. Why I miss her so much, she was the only one who got me. Y’know...your mama told me it was always hard to lose someone you love. Somethin’ you’ll never forget. Guess I’m still reelin’ from my first losses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Losin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>tus jefes</span>
  </em>
  <span> ain’t a small thing, Vivi. And you said, what, you were fourteen? Prime time you need ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had Pat and Sherri, but…’course it wasn’t the same. Clan had a lot of orphans, runaways. Me and Brandi just became one of many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi mama </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t see you that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Mama Lupe had to be worried about her something fierce. “She hasn’t been worried sick about me, has she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course she has, V,” and Jackie looked at her like she had lost her mind. She knew it was no small feat to have Guadalupe Welles call her ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, but Imani didn’t like to make anyone fret about her. “So has Misty. Kept sayin’ that...she wished she saw it in her cards? I just--told ‘em it was gonna be alright. You’re breathin’. Hopeful enough, I think. But they’ll be better once they know you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll apologize whenever I’m not feelin’ like I got hit by a truck.” Misty was kind enough to give her the free reading, to chat with her, to text on and off. She didn’t feel like she had done enough to deserve the kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to say what she was feeling, and how he had saved her life twice, in ways she wasn’t even sure of anymore. So, she resolved just to thank him again. “Thank you, Jackie. Woulda bled out if you didn’t help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told ya I’d take care of you. Don’t wanna wash your blood off me again, though. Try to stay out the bullet’s way, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani gave him a look, which seemed to please Jackie. “Can tell you exactly the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but I’m bulletproof, Vivi. Known that since I was with the Valentinos. Was about nineteen, I think...got shot up fightin’ with Maelstrom. You know them, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no.” She would humor his strange story, for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t wanna. Took three to my chest...can still kinda feel it, on bad days. Was in the hospital for a while...Mama said I looked like an octopus, hooked up to everythin’. But I told her I was bulletproof. And that I wasn’t goin’ nowhere ‘cause of some borgfuckers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you didn’t say ‘fuck’ in front of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but...same idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the opposite thought,” she said, expression shifting with the sudden exhaustion she felt. “I just got used to knowin’ I wasn’t long for this world. And with all the mess I’ve gotten into, dug my own grave deep. Time on this here rock...it’s short. Used to say that every day I got up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Used to’? Seems like ya still do, to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Used to be worse. When I started runnin’ the gigs with the rest of the crew, I got hurt a few months in. Pretty minor, thinkin’ back. Gave up ever bein’ safe after that. Everyone in the clan got worried about me. Started a nasty drinkin’ habit, takin’ risks. Used to run into everything, self destructive to every end. Think that’s why Brandi left, but got too many blank spots in my head to sort it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somethin’ changed, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clan settled down. More farms, less shootin'. And I met Luisa. Realized people </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>care, did love me...and I poured my heart into showin’ I appreciated it. Too late for my sister and I, but I could work on everyone else. And then they all voted for the Snakes and it...” Imani sighed instead of finishing her sentence. He should know, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can imagine that hurt...I get it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>La loba </span>
  </em>
  <span>is eager to make a run for it. But seems to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> like she wants a new clan to run with, coupla someones to care about you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, again. “How do you do that?,” she frowned, “Just--look at me and figure it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your eyes. Includin’ the black one,” Jackie assured. “Well, you’ll be happy to know we love you, even though you can be about as soft as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>saguaro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down, not able to accept it again. “Make it real easy to love you, I guess,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you mean that? That you love </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Or--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani leaned in to kiss Jackie, soft and sweet to just shut him up for a moment. She wouldn’t make him suffer through her stale breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You. Hope you’re happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smirked again. She had gotten used to it, but it had softer intent this time. “Lil’ weird fallin’ for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica </span>
  </em>
  <span>I only know by one letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d like a lil’ mystery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, Vivi,” he said with a laugh. “C’mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor, mi amor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani found it hard to turn him down yet again. “It’s...Imani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imani...huh. Not what I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged weakly, leaning back a bit. “Don’t know what to tell ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t gotta explain. Thanks, then, Imani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”, she asked, confused. She hadn’t done much at all for him, in comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For telling me your secrets. And just...for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imani half-smiled. She gave him another kiss, and Jackie gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. The contact was somewhat painful, but his kiss and touch overruled whatever pain she had to deal with. He felt right against her, and she broke the kiss and put her head on his shoulder. Jackie kissed her forehead and kept holding her, and they both fell into a comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to run from her new family, or from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anymore. It still scared her, whatever might happen next, but she knew someone would have her back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing to translate here, I think. Thank you all for sticking around for so long and reading my story. I'm going to work on other stuff in the meantime, but I'll try to make my future fics shorter! I am spread kinda thin with other endeavors, but there will be more Imani y Jackie :&gt;</p><p>Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr: fatvivienne</p><p>Thank you for everyone who gave me feedback and writing critique for helping me finish this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>